Purple Nightmare: Second Audio (Part 2)
by Silvia911
Summary: Et bien, et bien... Je vois que mon récit vous plaît... Mais n'oubliez pas, j'attends toujours quelque chose en contrepartie... Certes je reste à votre disposition jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, mais... N'oubliez pas que vous êtes aussi... DANS MON CAUCHEMAR!
1. Chapitre 1 - New Record

**CHAPITRE 1: NEW RECORD**

" - Bon, on reprend... 2ème jour après l'accident, aller, à toi!

\- Enfin je vais pouvoir reprendre mon récit! J'espère que ta caméra est assez chargée!

\- Vas-y je te dis! "

Alors ou en étions-nous? Ah oui! Le resto abandonné! Ca commençait à faire un moment que nous étions coincés entres ces murs. La tempête ne semblait pas être prête de cesser et nous étions gelés. Bah oui! Faut savoir que ça faisait un moment que le chauffage était coupé là-dedans! Trempés comme nous étions, on était sûrs d'être couchés le lendemain avec 40 de fièvre! Des idées foireuses j'en ai eues dans ma vie, mais celle-là elle figure dans mon top 10 c'est certain! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, une fois reposé je fis faire le tour du propriétaire au petit, comme promis. Ses yeux d'enfant devaient s'imaginer toutes les bétises qu'on avait pu faire étant mômes. Même si nos conneries les plus mémorables ne se sont pas passés durant notre enfance à Fred et moi! Mais ça c'est une autre histoire! Ah! Sacré Fred, va! Toi et tes conneries me feront toujours autant marrer! Donc comme je le disais, on fit vite le tour du propriétaire, le gosse et moi. Soudain je me souvins d'une chose! D'une vieille armoire scellée! Notre trésor à l'époque! Les grands-parents de Fred nous l'avait laissé à l'occasion de l'ouverture de leur nouveau resto. À l'époque on rêvait d'en faire des comme lui plus tard. Ce qu'on a fait d'ailleurs, quelle idée on a eue... Je décidai donc de retrouver cette armoire, la dernière fois que nous étions venus Fred et moi, elle y était toujours! - _Pourvu qu'elle y soit encore!_ \- Pensai-je. Je couru comme un dératé, lâchant la main du môme et oubliant la douleur qui m'avait abattu, 10 minutes plutôt.

" - Vince! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! T'as vu un fantôme? Me laisse pas tout seul!

\- Viens bonhomme! Tu veux voir le trésor qu'on gardait quand j'étais petit?

\- Oh oui!

\- Alors viens! "

Bon certes on devait passer par l'extérieur, mais c'était pas une petite pluie de rien du tout qui allait couper notre enthousiasme! Quand soudain une voix nous stoppa net.

" - Vincent! Tu vas pas emmener Rodrigue sous la pluie?!

\- Mais on en a pas pour longtemps! Promis! Je lui ai passé ma veste tout à l'heure, elle va lui tenir chaud t'en fais pas!

\- Non! Vous restez là! C'est dangereux! Ca t'as pas suffit l'arbre sur la voiture?!

\- Mais je veux aller voir le trésor!

\- Rodrigue! C'est non! Tu restes ici!

\- C'est rien qu'une petite pluie, ça va pas nous tuer!

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais Rodrigue n'ira pas dehors!

\- Oui maman...

\- Bon et bien moi j'y vais! "

Malgré son jeune âge, 23 ans à l'époque qu'elle avait! Elle était bien plus responsable et mature que moi. Avoir un enfant aussi jeune devait certainement y avoir été pour quelque chose. En tout cas je me suis vite rendu compte qu'elle avait bien raison de ne pas laisser le gamin venir avec moi. Une fois dans l'appentis, je retrouvai l'armoire. Cadenassée comme nous l'avions laissée. Je me saisis d'une clé à molette qu'on avait dû oublier là à l'époque. Trois coups suffirent pour venir à bout des chaînes et du cadenas. J'ouvris alors les portes quand tout à coup un violent éclair illumina le fond de l'armoire, ainsi que son contenu. Heureusement que le môme n'était pas venu! Le premier Freddy était là, et les années passées l'avait rendu noir de crasse. Sa mâchoire désarticulée restait béante et son ventre éclaté, laissait apparaître différentes pièces de ce qui fut son endosquelette. Je me rendis compte, un instant plus tard, qu'une partie du plafond avait aterri sur le dessus de l'armoire. De quoi expliquer mes pieds trempés. Le choc de la chute était certainement l'origine de tous ces dégats Avec cet éclairage, il était effrayant. Vraiment. L'espace d'un instant, tous mes bons souvenirs passés avec notre compagnon, cédèrent la place à l'horreur. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un gentil ours, mais d'un véritable cauchemar... Seuls, son chapeau et son noeud papillon, rappelaient son glorieux passé. Mais sur cette figure effrayante, ils ne semblaient être que des accessoires supplémentaires, pour rendre le tout macabre. - _Désolé mon vieux, t'as une mine affreuse..._ \- pensai-je sur le coup. Je refermai les portes et tentai de refixer au mieux les chaînes qui le retenait là depuis de nombreuses années. La pluie avait enfin cessé dehors, je rebroussai donc chemin vers le vieux restaurant où m'attendaient, Mary et le gosse.

Le gamin était assit en tailleur, l'air de bouder et Mary semblait en faire tout autant. À mon retour elle m'adressa un regard furieux. Je lui adressai donc une tête de _"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?"_ Mais elle s'en ficha royalement. Je saisis donc le message et compris qu'elle était fâchée. "Bon Dieu, voilà que ça commence!" - pensai-je alors.

" - Bon je vais y aller moi! Je vais chercher Fred! Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, promis?

\- Où veux-tu qu'on aille de toute façon, on est coincés ici...

\- Allez, je reviens vite! "

La situation, commençait à me les briser sévère. J'en avais bien pour une heure avant de ralier le resto avec ma jambe folle! Néanmoins, c'était toujours mieux que d'engager une dispute avec Mary, à propos du gamin. D'ailleurs, ce gosse, j'avais beau faire de mon mieux, y'avait toujours quelque chose qui allait de travers! Ca aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille tiens! Quand j'y repense... M'enfin, j'étais sur le chemin à ruminer, j'ai dû le faire assez longtemps pour ne pas m'apercevoir que j'étais enfin arrivé à destination. À ma montre, je remarquai qu'en effet, je na'avais pris qu'une demie-heure! Comme quoi, penser à autre chose faisait taire ma douleur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devai trouver Fred, ou au moins un gars du resto pour nous ramener. Qui plus est, un pas trop bavard, rapport à Mary et au gosse. Tout cela était si soudain, j'entendai déjà les ragôts se colporter... _"Et regarde, elle lui ai fait les yeux doux pour se loger et nourrir son gosse!"_ ou encore _"Regarde! Il l'héberge et boum! Direct dans son lit la minette!"..._ Même si ce n'était pas le genre des gars au boulot, j'imaginai bien ce que pouvait se dire les nanas entre elles. Ont m'a toujours dit: _"Écoute mon grand! Les femmes sont pires que tout entre elles, derrière chaque ragôt, tu peux être sûr qu'il y a une femme qui se cache derrière! Foi de Tatie Rosie!"_ Vous imaginez bien, si ça vient de Rosie, c'est que c'est vrai! Elle qui tenait un magasin de fleurs, elle en a entendues de belles! Et vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle me les a toutes racontées! Enfin je m'égare. J'ouvris donc la porte du restaurant et entendis ce qui semblait être une bonne grosse engueulade. C'était mon grand gaillard de Fred et cinq autres employés. Sûrement à propos des licenciements dont il m'avait parlé la fois dernière. Je me fis donc tout petit et attendit que l'orage passe, assis à une table. Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent tous, furieux, leurs affaires sous les bras. J'eus à peine le droit à un regard... Ils furent mes collègues pendant des années, quelques jours plus tôt nous étions plus soudés que jamais, et voilà qu'en l'espace d'un instant, il n'en était plus rien... Je les entendaient fulminer sur le parking...

" - Le fumier! Il nous exploite pour remonter son affaire et une fois qu'on l'a bien aidé! Vlan! Dehors! On ne veut plus de vous ici!

\- Et je suis sûre que Vince et Mary restent eux! On peut se passer de nous mais pas de deux éléments précieux comme eux! Ah ça non! Pas touche à Vinny!

\- Oh! Vous allez vous calmer! On dirait des gosses dans une cour de récré! Vincent a amplement mérité sa place ici! Toutes ses soirées il les a passées à l'atelier! Il a toujours fait au mieux pour que nous travaillions dans un cadre agréable! Soyez lui un peu reconnaissant pour les belles années passées ici après son arrivée! Vous vous souvenez comme c'était difficile pour nous tous avant?! On ne va pas remettre ça?!

\- Oh ça va Edmond! T'es bientôt à la retraite! Tu t'en fous toi!

\- Et vous les jeunes! Vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous! Toute ma vie je l'ai passée à ramasser la merde des autres! La vôtre y compris! Alors maintenant vous vous calmez et vous déguerpissez! - je décidai alors de les rejoindre.

\- Heu... Les gars je suis désolé.

\- Vincent? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi?

\- C'est un peu compliqué Edmond, je vais t'expliquer après t'en fais pas. Jeff, Sam, Betty, David! Partez pas comme ça! On ne va pas se quitter comme ça?!

\- Garde ta pitié mec... Allez salut!

\- Jeff!

\- Il a raison Vince, on a pas besoin de pitié! Seulement de notre boulot!

\- Betty attends!

\- Ca te va bien toi! Ta place tu la gardes, mais nous c'est direction la porte!

\- Sam! Arrête!

\- C'est bon les filles, on s'en va. Ca sert à rien de rester ici. Au revoir Vince, merci quand même...

\- Dave! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi?

\- Faut nous comprendre! Du jour au lendemain on perd notre job, alors que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'on est sur les travaux du resto! On y croyait nous à cette grande réouverture! On voulait en faire partie de cette aventure! Et finalement on se retrouve à la porte! J'ai rien contre toi mec, c'est juste que ça nous a fait l'effet d'une claque. Venant de Fred en plus...

\- C'est pas de sa faute! Tout ça c'est à cause de l'autre type! Celui qui m'a envoyé à l'hosto! C'est lui qui a dénoncé le resto! Sans lui, Fred n'aurait jamais dû se séparer de vous tous!

\- Arrête Vince! J'ai vu les papiers sur le bureau de red, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il cherchait un moyen de réduire les coûts du restaurant. Ok on avait plus rien dans les caisses, mais il aurait pu nous donner un sursit, histoire de chercher autre chose en attendant notre licenciement! Tu crois pas?

\- Je... J'en savais rien... Il était pas très bavard ces derniers temps... J'ai rien vu venir...

\- Comme nous... Allez salut!

\- Il faut que je vois Fred!

\- Tu n'oublies rien mon grand?

\- Oh Edmond, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu devais me dire pourquoi tu es là alors que tu es en arrêt.

\- Oh oui! Mary et le gosse!

\- Le gosse?

\- Heu... C'est une longue histoire... Tant pis pour Fred, je lui parlerai un autre jour! Est-ce que tu pourrais nous ramener chez moi, j'ai accident y'a un moment. Un arbre s'est abattu sur ma caisse et elle est comme qui dirait foutue... Pauvre titine, j'avais bientôt fini de la payer...

\- Bien sûr. Monte mon grand.

\- Merci Edmond, tu me sauves la vie! "

Sur la route je lui expliquai toute l'histoire, de l'arrivée du gosse à l'accident. Il n'eut pas l'air choqué et prit l'information terriblement bien. Edmond était un jeune papi au grand coeur, avec sa femme, ils élevèrent pas moins de dix enfants. Les leurs, mais aussi ceux des autres. Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur plus tolérant. Il comprenait parfaitement la situation, l'ayant vécue avec sa femme, étant plus jeunes. Après dix minutes de route passées à éviter les différents débris tombés, on arriva enfin devant la carcasse de ma titine. Cétait fichu pour elle... Je descendis de la voiture et partis checher Mary et le môme. Ils n'avaient pas bougés, Mary semblait s'être calmée et le petit ne décrocha pas un moment à mon arrivée.

" - C'est bon! Edmond nous ramène!

\- Enfin!

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra aller au parc?!

\- On verra ça.

\- Non! On rentre! "

Apparemment, elle était toujours fâchée. Je ne m'étendis pas sur le sujet et leur montrai le chemin vers la voiture d'Edmond. Le gosse semblait crevé et transi de froid. Je le pris dans mes bras, et le portai jusqu'à la voiture. Mary semblait inquiète. Pourtant je faisai de mon mieux pour m'occuper d'eux, mais elle semblait terriblement soucieuse en voyant le petit tousser et si fatigué. Sur le coup je ne comprenai pas, ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé... Une fois dans la voiture, il nous fallu trouver un autre chemin pour rentrer, ma voiture barrant la route. Le trajet nous pris donc plus de temps que prévu et le petit semblait se sentir vraiment mal. Edmond le remarqua alors dans son rétroviseur.

" - Votre petit là, il ne serait pas asthmatique?

\- Si... Encore une tare qu'il tient de son père...

\- Il a vraiment pas l'air bien Mary, Edmond, ça te dérangerait de faire un crochet par l'hôpital? On se débrouillera pour rentrer.

\- On fait ça. "

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, on confia le petit à une troupée de médecin. Mary les accompagna et moi je restai dans le hall. En réalité, nous étions dans le même hôpital où j'avais aterri quelques jours plutôt et je croisai les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur le toubib de l'autre jour. Apparemment, c'était pas mon jour de chance ce jour-là...

" - Monsieur Bailey! Comme on se retrouve!

\- Ah tiens bonjour Monsieur Diederick!

\- Alors comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois au téléphone?

\- Beaucoup mieux, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur!

\- C'est bien vrai ça? - me lança-t'il en me tapant dans l'épaule.

\- Aaahhh!

\- Menteur! Vous êtes ici pourquoi au juste?

\- Le fils d'une... Amie! Il est atteint d'asthme, il semblait faire une crise lorsque nous étions en route pour chez moi.

\- Une amie hein? C'est la jeune femme rousse qui vous accompagnait l'autre jour non? Je l'ai croisée effectivement.

\- Ah, et alors?

\- Ce n'est pas mon service vous savez, mais tant que je vous tiens, j'aimerais que vous passiez un scanner cérébral. En réexaminant vos derniers scanners, j'ai constaté une tâche noire qui pourrait bien s'avérer être plus grave que je ne le pensais.

\- Bien sûr... "

Il m'emmena alors jusqu'à la salle des scanners. Je gardai le silence jusqu'au passage du scanner. Cette machine ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance et je sentai qu'elle allait m'amener tout un tas de problèmes... Tout un tas de questions se soulevèrent dans ma tête à ce moment là... " Et si les flashs n'étaient pas seulement dûs aux médocs?! ", " Et si c'était grave?! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Mary? " Je n'ai eu que très rarement peur dans ma vie, mais je me souviens encore de celle que j'ai ressentie à l'intérieur de cette machine... C'est ridicule quand on y pense... Quelques minutes plus tard je ressortis donc du scanner.

" - Alors docteur?! Dîtes-moi! Je veux tout savoir! Enfin... Non! Je ne sais plus!

\- Du calme mon garçon! Ce n'est rien! C'était une simple tâche de rendu. La résolution de cet appareil est encore à revoir, après tout ça ne fait que 3 ans que nous exploitons cette machine.

\- Vous m'avez foutu une de ces trouilles! J'ai cru que j'allais y passer!

\- Ahahah! Ne vous en faîtes pas! Vous avez encore de belles et nombreuses années de vie devant vous! En revanche je voudrais savoir, avez-vous subi des pertes de conscience subites, accompagnées de nausées et de maux de tête?

\- Heu... Maintenant que vous en parlez... Oui en effet.

\- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit?!

\- Non, je me suis dis que c'était qu'un des effets secondaires du choc ou des médocs!

\- Pourriez-vous me redonner le nom des médicaments que je vous ai prescrits l'autre jour?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus, vous savez moi et la mémoire des noms ça fait deux.

\- Tant pis, je demanderais à votre infirmière. En attendant je vous prierais de stopper votre prise d'anti-douleurs, il se peut que ce soient eux les responsables des symptômes que je vous ai décrits. Si les douleurs persistent, passez moi un coup de fil et je vous donnerai un équivalent, si vos anti-douleurs actuels sont bien responsables de vos pertes de connaissance.

\- Très bien docteur. Je vous dois quelque chose?

\- Non, non! Allez-y! Je vais aller faire un tour du côté de l'aile consacrée aux maladies respiratoires et je vous ramène des nouvelles du petit bonhomme. Attendez-moi en bas.

\- Très bien docteur et merci encore! "

Il s'éloigna en me faisant signe de la main. Comme je le pensai, les médicaments étaient sûrement les responsables de mes différentes pertes de conscience, en revanche, ils n'expliquaient pas les flashs dont j'étais victime. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais trop heureux pour m'en soucier pour le moment, je redescendis donc à l'accueil et m'assis sur un siège le coeur léger. À ma grande surprise, Mary descendit en compagnie du docteur Diederick et d'un autre médecin. J'eus à peine le temps de profiter de mon enthousiasme lorsque je vis la mine déconfîte de Mary.

" - Docteur! Qu'est-ce qui se passe!

\- Je vous laisse voir ça avec mon collègue. Ce n'est pas mon domaine.

\- Monsieur, calmez-vous.

\- Vince... - Mary s'écroula en larmes dans mes bras - Je suis bonne à rien! Je suis même pas capable de faire attention à mon fils...

\- Calmes-toi... Docteur, vous pouvez m'expliquez?

\- Oui... Votre fils a fait un début de crise d'asthme aigüe. Cela peut-être impressionnant si ce n'est pas pris en main à temps. Fort heureusement, nous avons pû stopper la crise mais dans son état, il est conseillé que nous le gardions en observation cette nuit. Votre femme est persuadée qu'elle n'a pas su prévenir cette crise. Cependant, comme je lui ai expliqué tout à l'heure, avec un temps comme nous avons eu tout à l'heure, l'air ambiant était extrêmement humide. Que ce soit en extérieur comme en intérieur, votre enfant aurait eu cette crise. Peut-être moins impressionante en intérieur certes mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Cependant, sachez qu'il est entre de bonnes mains et que vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Demain matin, vous pourrez le ramener chez vous sans problème.

\- Merci docteur...

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Mais Vince! On ne peut pas le laisser-là! Je ne veux plus qu'il soit loin de moi! Déjà tout à l'heure il me réclamait!

\- Madame, si cela peut vous rassurer, nous pouvons mettre à votre disposition, un lit dans sa chambre. Compte tenu de son jeune âge, nous pouvons faire cela. Le stress n'est pas bon pour son rétablissement.

\- Oh merci! Merci docteur!

\- Je vous en prie.

\- En revanche, je voudrais savoir si je peux passer un coup de fil. Je n'ai plus de voiture et nous avons été déposés en toute urgence par un ami.

\- Bien sûr. Voyez ça avec le personnel de l'accueil.

\- Merci encore. "

Je tenais Mary encore tremblante dans mes bras. Ses yeux étaient noircis par son maquillage. Elle devait avoir tant pleuré, ses yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes étaient terriblement cernés. Elle semblait au bout du rouleau... Je passai ma main sur sa joue, sa joue qui portait encore les traces de l'entaille, qu'elle avait mit tant de soin à dissimuler derrière ses cheveux et ma pauvre casquette, lorsqu'il me fut permis de la caresser pour la première fois... Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la laisser rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil pour passer mon coup de fil...

" - Allo? Fred! Mon gars, j'ai besion de toi, je suis à l'hosto. Il faudrait que tu me ramènes chez moi, ma titine est morte! Et par dessus tout, il faut qu'on cause toi et moi... "


	2. Chapitre 2 - Wrong Way

**CHAPITRE 2: WRONG WAY**

J'ai bien attendu une demie-heure ce jour-là! En tant normal, Fred rappliquait aussi sec, pied au plancher mais là, allez savoir pourquoi il prit tout son temps. Sans doute, se doutait-il du sujet de notre conversation? Aussi passée cette demie-heure, Fred se présenta à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

" - Mr Bailey s'il vous plaît?

\- Ca va Fred, je suis là! On peut y aller, bonne soirée madame. "

Je pris Fred par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

" - Mec! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris avec les autres tout à l'heure? Tu les vires comme ça sans préavis?! Je ne te reconnais plus mon pote!

\- On peut attendre d'être à la voiture pour en parler? Les gens nous regardent!

\- Comme tu veux... "

Une fois à la voiture, Fred mit le contact et démarra en trombe.

" - Doucement mec on est pas pressés!

\- Toi non mais moi oui!

\- Merde enfin! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

\- Rien qui te concerne!

\- Gares-toi immédiatement Fred! Tes mains tremblent, t'es pas en état de conduire!

\- Je vais très bien! - Fred pila de toutes ses forces, heureusement personne ne nous suivaient.

\- C'est ça! À d'autres! Laisse moi le volant!

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a?!

\- Oui putain de merde!

\- Alors on va chez moi.

\- Ok... "

Fred resta silencieux tout le long du trajet. Pas une once de musique pour égayer le tout. Tout clochait dans sa façon d'agir. Fred était le genre de personne qui mettait volontiers la radio à fond en battant le rythme sur son volant, une clope au bec! Non, mon Fred n'était plus le même, et ce bien avant la mort de sa femme et malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour prouver le contraire. Il a toujours été d'un optimisme incroyable. Aussi incroyable comme ami fut-il, il était surtout un père aimant et un mari dévoué. À mon retour en 1970, il me présenta sa femme Eyleen, elle était vraiment très belle et arborait un sourire doux et apaisant. À l'époque ils attendaient leur premier enfant, Terry. Je me souviens encore comme Fred était terrifié durant les derniers jours avant la naissance de sa fille. Il s'imaginait déjà devoirfoutre des roustes aux premiers petits malins qui viendraient faire du gringue à sa princesse avant même que cette dernière ait vu le jour! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rire alors! Lui le père sur-protecteur et moins le parrain prêt à casser du petit merdeux. Terry pouvait venir tranquille, elle ne pouvait même pas encore imaginer à quel point son père était pressé de faire sa connaissance. Puis le jour tant attendu arriva, la petite fille vint au monde et fit de ses parents, les êtres les plus heureux dans ce bas monde. Je me souviens encore de mon premier cadeau offert à cette petite princesse. Une petite renarde en peluche... J'étais loin de m'imaginer de l'importance qu'aurait cette misérable peluche dans nos vies... Néanmoins le cadeau eut l'air de lui plaire, il fut le premier à trouver grâce à ses yeux parmi la montagne de peluche dont toute sa famille la couvrit... Que de souvenirs... Toujours est-il que nous arrivâmes chez Fred. Il marqua un silence avant de prononcer ces mots, alors même que nous n'étions pas sortis de la voiture.

" - Quoiqu'il se passe, jures-moi de toujours veiller sur Terry. Soit comme un père pour elle, je t'en prie... Elle est la seule chose bien qu'il me reste aujourd'hui, elle est ma seule fierté... Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas l'avenir corrompre son esprit...

\- Fred, je ne comprends pas...

\- Ne me juges pas mon frère... J'ai fais pas mal de conneries après ton départ, et aujourd'hui elles me reviennent... Je paie mes erreurs, ne laisse pas Terry payer pour moi, protèges-là quoiqu'il arrive...

\- Il est temps que tu m'éclaircisses la situation! Qu'est-ce que tu devais me montrer à la fin! - je sortis furieux et claqua la portière.

\- Tu dois parler de moi ma jolie!

\- Pardon?!

\- Oh excuse-moi avec tes jolis cheveux violets en bataille je t'ai pris pour une frêle et innocente jeune fille que mon père aurait ramené pour la mettre dans son lit et lui pondre un autre gosse! N'est-ce pas? PAPA!

\- Pour qui tu te prends morveux! Tu veux que je t'en colle un dans ta sale gueule de p'tit merdeux! Fred, qui c'est ce p'tit con?!

\- Il te l'a dit... On peut finir cette conversation à l'intérieur.

\- Et Terry?

\- Elle n'est pas là!

\- Oh oui, et c'est bien dommage!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Terry p'tite enflure! - je fonçai sur lui, le poing serré, oubliant mon épaule encore endolorie, Fred me coupa net dans mon élan, son bras en travers de mon ventre - Hmpf! Mec t'es sérieux! Ce connard menace ta fille et c'est moi que tu frappes!

\- Excuse vieux, j'aurais jamais dû te mêler à mes affaires...

\- Allons Papa... C'est pas si grave, notre nouvel ami va pouvoir nous aider, n'est-ce pas... Vince si je ne m'abuse?

\- Pour toi ce sera Mr Bailey p'tit con! Ne t'imagines même pas toucher à un seul des cheveux de Terry!

\- M'enfin, pourquoi vous pensez tous que je ne lui veut que du mal à cette charmante enfant! Je ne lui veux que du bien, beaucoup de bien même!

\- La ferme! "

Je me libérai de l'emprise de Fred et vint cogner l'enfoiré qui se trouvait devant moi. À la tête qu'il fit avant que mon poing n'atteigne sa gueule, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui arriva. Ma main droite vint percuter sa mâchoire par le côté droit, le laissant échapper un filet de sang tandis qu'il s'écroula inerte au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que je lui sautai dessus prêt à le rouer de coup. Du moins c'est ce qui était prévu avant que Fred ne me soulève par les aisselles et me fasse rouler sur le côté. Lorsque je me relevai, je vis l'autre taré, assit en tailleur par terre, passer sa manche sur ses lèvres. Il avait un regard des plus ignobles. Le genre de regard qui semble vous transpercer de part en part et voir tout ce que votre être cherche à dissimuler. Fred lui était là, hagard, comme s'il portait la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Si ce gamin disait vrai, Fred était bien son père, mais qui était sa mère? En y repensant Fred ne m'avait jamais parlé de ces années passées durant mon absence. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon... Je m'avançai vers mon ami, lorsqu'il se retourné vers moi, il me dévisageait avec des yeux de fous. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état. Je ne savais plus si cétait la perte de sa femme où la venue de ce sale gosse dans sa vie qui l'avait rendu ainsi mais ce regard en disait long. Je finis de m'époussiérer avant de franchir le portail de la propriété. La route s'annonçait longue, la nuit commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et ma veste confiée au petit, je n'allais pas tarder à crever de froid. Néanmoins j'étais bien déterminé à rentrer chez moi et partir loin de cette maison de fous. Telle était mon intention avant que Fred ne me saisisse par le bras.

" - Fais pas le con, je te ramène...

\- Non merci! Restes-donc avec cette raclure qui menace ouvertement ta fille!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses? Je ne peux pas me permettre n'importe quoi avec lui! Tout est de ma faute! Je ne le laisserais pas toucher au mondre cheveux de Terry! Crois-moi! Mais je suis pieds et poings liés... Il les détient toutes les deux...

\- Toutes les deux?!

\- Terry et ma mère...

\- Vieux tu dois m'expliquer!

\- Ca devra attendre messieurs! Je crains que mon cher petit papa ne doive passer du temps avec son fiston adoré! Tant d'années à rattraper papa!

\- T'es gentil morveux, mais ton père était mon chauffeur! Je rentres comment maintenant?

\- Tu peux toujours appeler quelqu'un d'autre, papa n'a pas suivi le plan. Il n'aurait jamais dû t'amener ici... Pour ça il va le payer... Hum... Très cher! - il sortit un immense couteau de boucher de sa manche et commença à le lêcher - Je me demande quel goût a le sang dilué dans les larmes? Vous en avez une idée vous?

\- T'en fais pas tu sauras ça bientôt quand je te ferais goûter au tien fumier... - Fred prononça ces mots, les yeux fous de rage et une lueur malsaine dans son regard - Si jamais par malheur tu l'approches je te ferais regretter ta misérable existence raclure...

\- Ahaha! Ce que tu peux être drôle mon papa!

\- Arrête tout de suite de m'appeler comme ça! Je ne suis pas ton père!

\- Ca c'est sûr! C'est facile d'engrosser! Faut-il encore garder ses couilles pour assumer un enfant! Toi là! Va téléphoner avant que je ne change d'avis! "

Je restai un instant fixant Fred, puis son pseudo-fils avant de me décider à passer ce fameux coup de fil. Qui pouvais-je appeler à cette heure? Rosie? Non impossible, je ne pouvais pas l'exposer à tout ça! Mais nous étions égarés en pleine campagne, il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'un taxi soit disponile à cette heure, et surtout fasse le déplacement jusqu'ici. Néanmoins c'est l'option que je choisie. Si tout se passait bien je serais chez moi avant la tombée de la nuit. Par miracle un taxi accéda à ma requête. Une fois le téléphone reposé, je n'entendis plus un bruit. Je sortis alors du salon sur mes gardes. L'incident avec Jeremy m'avait laissé un soupçon de paranoïa. Dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de la jouer plus fine que ce malade. Les éclats de voix et les coups précédents devaient laisser place à la prudence. Ce fou semblait vraiment dangereux et si l'on en croyait Fred, il détenait sa mère et sa fille. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les mettre en danger. Arrivant à la porte d'entrée, un couteau siffla auprès de mon oreille avant de se planter profondément dans le bois épais de la porte. Tout indiquait que j'avais eu raison de rester sur mes gardes. Le fou furieux se tenait derrière moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

" - Surtout la violette, ne remets pas les pieds ici... J'aurais de la peine si je devais, par mesure de précautions bien évidemment, découper ton petit cul! À vrai dire je lui réserverais bien un tout autre sort...

\- C'est ça parle gamin! Y'a pas deux jours, on te pressait le nez qu'il en sortait encore du lait! - il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, un frisson parcouru mon échine à la vue de son sourire malsain.

\- Et aujourd'hui tu peux presser autre chose si tu veux, tout ce que je peux te garantir c'est qu'il n'en sortira pas de lait... "

Il passa sa main le long de mon bras et obtint pour seule réponse, un upercut. Ce type était complètement dingue, la minute d'avant il me menaçait et maintenant le voilà qui voulait me... Enfin... Hum-hum! Vous voyez quoi! Bref! Pourquoi je parle de ça moi! J'en ai encore des frissons! Je disais donc... Ah oui! Après ça je pris la porte et attendis mon taxi assis sur le capot, machinalement et les mains tremblantes je voulu saisir mon paquet de clopes, sans succès, le-dit paquet se trouvant dans ma veste. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me remettre de toutes ces émotions. Soudain je pensai à Mary et au petit... Je devais les tenir éloigner de tout ça, Fred avait beau être mon ami, toute cette histoire ne concernait que lui... Néanmoinsje ne pouvais abandonner mon ami après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour moi... Sans parler de Terry... Où ce fou pouvait-il bien la retenir? Je devais en apprendre plus, mais l'autre dans les parages, Fred ne pouvait prendre le risque de me palrer sous peine de lui-même mettre en danger ses êtres chers... La situation semblait m'échapper au plus haut point... Pour moi tout commençait à aller bien, j'avais enfin une petite famille, des personnes à aimer et qui m'aimaient en retour... Tout ce que j'avais cherché sans le savoir durant toutes ces années de galères en tout genres. Et maintenant que ma vie me semblait parfaite, mon ami voyait la sienne voler en éclat... J'étais tiraillé entre mon bonheur personnel et celui de mon ami... Après ces quelques minutes de réflexion, Fred vint vers moi la mine basse.

" - Regardes à la fenêtre et souris-lui.

\- Pourquoi?!

\- Fais-le c'est tout, s'il te plaît. - je fis mon plus beau sourire crispé.

\- Satisfait?! J'ai pas envie de passer à la casserole moi!

\- Prends-ça.

\- C'est quoi? Pas une bague j'espère!

\- Arrêtes de faire le con et ne lui montres pas, mets-le vite dans ta poche.

\- Ok. Il va fallor que tu m'expliques si tu veux qe je t'aide.

\- Tout est sur ce papier. J'y vais maintenant, je dois le surveiller. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit...

\- Je connais la suite.

\- Il s'appelle Julian Bisham. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, surtout n'oublies pas ce nom... Si tu la retrouves, je t'en prie dis-lui...

\- Papa! J'ai faim! Laisse donc la p'tite prune! Elle pourra revenir quand elle voudra mais pas ce soir!

\- J'arrive Julian...

\- Attends Fred! Lui dire quoi?!

\- Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... - un crissement de pneus sur le gravier se fit entendre.

\- Un taxi pour Mr Bailey! Je ne me suis pas trompé d'adresse par hasard?

\- Pas du tout! Merci d'être arrivé aussi vite. J'arrive. "

La route défilait à travers la vitre, les lumières de la ville parvinrent enfin. La sombre campagne dans laquelle vivait Fred avait un charme fou en journée mais de nuit et avec la présence de ce malade, elle devenait lugubre à souhait. Je vis enfin mon chez moi, le taxi tourna dans la cor avant de m'annoncer son prix.

" - 19,87 mon bon monsieur!

\- Vos tarifs sont imbattables! Je pensais en avoir pour plus cher vous voyez!

\- Ahah! Ne croyez pas que tous les taxis sont des gripsous sans coeur!

\- Tenez, 30$! Vous les avez bien mérités à mon avis!

\- Alors ça c'est généreux, je saurais m'en souvenir monsieur! N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi en cas de besoin! Voilà ma carte perso! C'est plus rapide que par l'agence!

\- Merci! Je n'y manquerais pas! Bonne soirée à vous!

\- À vous aussi m'sieur! "

Il démarra en trombe. Je montai les escaliers, passai mes clés dans la serrure et refermai la porte. Je me dirigeai vers le mini bar et en sortit une bonne bouteiile de Jack Daniels... J'avais besoin d'un remontant! Trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui... Au moins Mary et le petit n'étaient au courant de rien, et cela devait continuer ainsi. Je pris le papier que Fred m'avait confié. Ce pauvre bout de papier allait-il nous aider à les retrouver? Fred avait-il réellement l'intention de tout m'expliquer avec ce minuscule bout de papier? Les vies de sa mère et sa fille étaient-elles réellement entre mes mains? Et surtout qui était ce Julian Bisham? Une gorgée de ce bon vieux Jack eu la réponse pour moi.

" - Demain... "


	3. Chapitre 3 - In The Dark

**CHAPITRE 3: IN THE DARK**

Le lendemain, le doux son du téléphone me réveillai. Je bondis hors du lit et fonçai vers le combiné. La pendule du hall indiquait 8h00. Me remémorant les évènements de la veille, je crains le pire.

" - Fred?!

 _\- Non, ici Docteur Simons. Vous êtes bien Mr Bailey?_

\- Heu oui, excusez-moi j'attends des nouvelles d'un ami.

 _\- Ca ne fait rien. Je vous appelle pour vous informer de l'état de votre fils. Nous allons devoir le garder plus longtemps que prévu. Il a fait une crise vers 2h cette nuit. Pour ne prendre aucun risque nous préférons rallonger son séjour parmi nous._

\- Bon très bien... Quand pourra t'il rentrer?

 _\- C'est à nous de voir. Aussi j'aimerais clarifier une chose avec vous._

\- Allez-y.

 _\- Nous avons remarqué plusieurs traces de coups sur son corps mais nous avons également constaté qu'il s'est brisé deux côtes par le passé. Vous avez une explication à nous fournir Mr Bailey?_

\- Le fumier...

 _\- Je vous demande pardon!_

\- Excusez-moi, je ne m'adressais pas à vous. C'est son père... Il devait sûrement le battre lui aussi... Je suis le nouveau compagnon de sa mère. Tous deux se sont enfuis de chez lui et logent désormais chez moi. Croyez moi je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça. J'ai moi-même subi ses coups, demandez au docteur Diederick, c'est lui qui fut chargé de me rafistoler...

 _\- Très bien je lui demanderais. En ce qui concerne votre amie..._

\- Je passerais la prendre dès que j'aurais un moyen de transport ne vous en faîtes pas.

 _\- Pas la peine, nous avons aménagé une chambre pour elle et l'enfant. Ce petit... Comment dire... Il est traumatisé, il ne supporte pas d'être séparé de sa mère. C'est pourquoi afin de ne pas aggraver son état nous avons permis à Mme Fitzgerald..._

\- Mme Fitzgerald?!

 _\- Oui votre amie, Mary si je ne me trompe pas?_

\- Oui, oui... Donc vous disiez?

 _\- Oui, donc, nous avons permis à votre amie de rester auprès du petit. Le stress n'est pas bon pour un enfant surtout lors d'un séjour à l'hôpital. Vous pourrez passer quand vous voudrez et nous vous tiendrons au courant de son état si vous ne pouvez vous déplacer._

\- M-merci docteur... S'il vous plaît dîtes-leur que je les aime, tous les deux...

 _\- Ce sera fait monsieur. Je dois vous laisser, au revoir._

\- Au revoir docteur. "

Je lâcha le combiné, collai mon dos au mur et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. Ce "Fitzgerald" je l'avais déjà vu quelque part... Sur la fiche d'accusation de Jeremy. Alors non seulement elle lui avait donné un enfant mais également sa main... Et elle ne m'en avait rien dit. Ah! J'aurais eu l'air fin le jour de ma demande! Vous imaginez! " Chérie veux-tu m'épouser? - Ah bah non désolée je suis toujours mariée à l'autre con en prison! " J'étais sur le cul, littéralement. J'ai bien mis dix minutes à digérer la nouvelle. Et puis je me suis relevé et dirigé vers la cuisine afin de préparer mon petit déjeuner. Le café chauffait doucement, mes toasts bondirent du toaster. Cette journée aurait pu ressembler à toutes les autres... Si seulement... Le tout sur un plateau, je pris la route du salon. Soudain tout me revint à l'esprit. Fred, le taré, Terry, le morceau de papier! Je déposai mon appétissant plateau et dépliai le papier.

" Voir au premier resto. Cave. _Retour à la case départ_. "

Le retour à la case départ était souligné plusieurs fois. Cela n'avait aucun sens, je m'y trouvais justement pas plus tard que la veille avec Mary et le petit! Comment aurais-je pu ne pas les entendre si elles s'y trouvaient?! Soudain ce fut le déclic! L'orage! On entendait rien! En revanche, Mary et le gosse auraient dû les entendre durant le laps de temps où je suis allé chercher de l'aide! À moins que... Je préférais ne pas y penser... Je devais m'y rendre! Mais sans voiture, ça risquait d'être compromis. Avec un peu de chance Rosie allait me préter sa voiture si je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire. J'abandonnai mon petit déj' encore fumant, m'emparai de la première veste venue et fermai la maison. Direction la boutique de Rosie. Les rues commençaient à se remplir de parents accompagnant leurs enfants à l'école. Je m'imaginai déjà accompagner Rodrigue à l'école... Je souriai inconsciemment alors que la situation était des plus graves. Je devais permettre à Fred de pouvoir continuer ce trajet avec sa fille... Et pour ça, c'était à moi de la retrouver... Rosie ouvrait sa boutique au moement où j'arrivai.

" - Mon Vinny! Quelle bonne surprise! Quel bon vent t'amènes?

\- J'aurais besoin d'un petit service Tatie?

\- Je t'écoutes mon grand, de quoi as-tu besoin?

\- Il me faudrait ta voiture. J'ai eu accident hier et la mienne est actuellement logée sous un tron d'arbre...

\- Oh mon Dieu! Mary et le petit vont bien?!

\- Oui ils ne sont pas blessés, heureusement... En revanche Rodrigue nous a fait une violente crise d'asthme et Mary est avec lui à l'hôpital.

\- Oh mon dieu! Tu veux ma voiture pour aller les voir? Tiens mon grand, voilà mes clés, je suis garée là-bas. Gardes-là aussi longtemps que tu veux, je n'en ai pas besoin avant jeudi.

\- Merci Tatie je te revaudrais ça, je te le promets!

\- Aller! Files mon grand embrasses-les de ma part! "

Je courai vers sa voiture, démarrai en trombe et pris ma route du vieux restaurant abandonné. Tout pouvait être qu'une question de minutes. Si elles se trouvaient bien là, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Et par la suite m'attendai le cas Bisham... Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Arrivant devant l'épave qu'était ma pauvre Titine, que personne n'avait déplaceé malgré les multiples signalements, je me garai sur le bas-côté et m'engouffrai dans la forêt quand soudain je réalisai. Je n'avais rien sur moi pour me défendre en cas de besoin. Quand vint l'image de la clé à molette de la veille! Je continuai à enjamber les branches, les troncs, les ronces, écrasant au passage des dizaines de champignons vu l'odeur qu'il se dégageait depuis quelques mètres. En effet le coin était réputé pour ses satyres puants, Fred et moi avions eu la malchance de nous vautrer en plein dans un coin de satyres durant une de nos courses de rallyes, à VTT bien sûr. L'odeur qui se dégageait de nous fit partir tous les clients ce jour-là! Ma mère et sa grand-mère nous avaient passés un de ces savons! Au sens propre comme au figuré! On dégageait une odeur de charogne à kilomètres à la ronde. En revanche l'odeur que je sentai en traversant cette forêt semblait devnir encore plus forte et bien plus nauséabonde à l'approche du restaurant - _Ptié non!_ \- pensai-je. Je courai de plus belle, sans oublier de passer chercher la clé à molette. À bout de souffle j'arrivai à l'appentis. Je franchi le pas de la porte avant que ne s'abatte la-dite clé sur mon crâne...

À mon réveil je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Je voulu m'essuyer mais mes mains étaient attachées. Mes chevilles aussi d'ailleurs. J'étais assis et attaché à une chaise. Mon crâne me faisait un mal de chien, je manquai de m'évanouir pour la seconde fois mais un rictus malsain dans la pénombre m'en empêcha.

" - Alors Pru-pru! On n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jouer au héros? Comme ça c'est chevaleresque tout ça! Rah! Tu me donnes des frissons!

\- Encore toi...

\- Et oui! C'est moi! Je t'ai manqué n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu es revenu? C'est pour me voir...

\- Où sont-elles?!

\- Cachées! Comme nous deux d'ailleurs...

\- Je ne rigole pas! Que leur as-tu fais?!

\- Oh! Que monsieur est rabat-joie! Je t'ai dis, je les ai cachées!

\- Je vais te faire goûter à mon poing dans ta sale petite gueule...

\- Oh oui! Frappes-moi dans la bouche grand fou! Mais que vas-tu faire Pru-pru? Tu es pieds et poings liés! Autrement dit, tu es à ma mercie... - il sortit de la pénombre et me souriait affreusement.

\- Ne t'approches pas!

\- Oh! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait l'animal!

\- Pourquoi t'en prendre à elles?!

\- À ton avis petit génie? Elles sont son bonheur! Et moi je ne veux que sa douleur!

\- Mais pourquoi?!

\- Pourquoi?! Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi?! Il y a 19 ans ce salaud et ses copains se sont amusés à se passer ma mère! Tour à tour ils lui sont passés dessus! Elle a eu beau, se débattre de toutes ses forces, hurler, les supplier! Pas un ne l'a écoutée! Ils se sont "amusés" avec elle toute une nuit comme ça! Ici même! Dans cette maudite cave!

\- Écoute, je comprends... En rien je n'excuserais la conduite de Fred, mais Terry n'est qu'une enfant et sa mère une vieille femme fatiguée... Elles sont innocentes!

\- Et ma mère alors?! Elle ne l'était peut-être pas à 15 ans! Sa mère! Parlons-en! Cette vieille folle l'a envoyée se faire foutre le jour où elle s'est pointée avec moi dans les bras!

\- Attends tu dis qu'ils étaient plusieurs! Alors pourquoi t'en prendre à Fred en particlier?!

\- Ce jour-là, ce con a commis la seule erreur qu'aucun des autres n'a fait... Jouir dans ma mère!

\- Merde...

\- Ca tu peux le dire! Aujourd'hui tu as devant toi le fruit d'un viol collectif et sans ce con, ma mère n'aurait jamais été vengée! Pour ça je lui suis reconnaissant, grâce à lui tous les autres y sont passés... Couteaux, hâche, tout objet contendant fit l'affaire... Malheureusement pour lui il est le dernier et l'instigateur de tout ça, alors il va souffrir plus que les autres! C'est dans l'ordre des choses mon cher!

\- Tout ce que tu viens de m'exposer est horrible, certes. Mais je t'en prie ne fais pas de mal à Terry...

\- Et la mère de Fred?

\- À l'odeur qui se dégage d'ici, j'imagine qu'il ne sert plus à rien de te supplier...

\- Hey bravo Sherlock! Mais comment savais-tu que cen'était pas le cadavre de Terry?

\- Parce qu'elle est derrière toi.

\- Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu... "

Je bondis sur lui encore attaché et mis tout mon poids sur lui. Avec le renfort de la chaise je m'efforçai de l'écraser contre le sol. Il hurlait, se débatait et soudain me fit rouler. Dans ma chute, l'un des pieds de la chaise se brisa et libéra ma cheville. Il revint à la charge armé de la clé que je fis valser du pied gauche. Il attrapa son poignet et lâcha un juron. Dans l'action ma main droite se libéra. Je m'en servis pour me débarasser du lien qui maintenait encore ma main gauche. Malheureusement, Julian chargea de nouveau avant que je n'ai pu entamer le lien. Un coup de pied dans le ventre me coupa le souffle. Je parvins finalement à libérer ma seconde main avant de me prendre un nouveau coup dans le visage. Je me saisis de son pied et le fit chuter. Un grand coup de pied dans le dernier lien qui retenait ma cheville prisonnière. J'étais enfin libre de mes mouvements, l'autre se releva furieux et vint m'empoigner et me plaquer au mur. Le choc me coupa de nouveau le souffle.

" - Alors p'tite prune! On se rebiffe! J'aime ça! "

Il renforça son emprise sur moi. Il me pressait contre le mur de tout son poids. Aucun doute, il était bien le fils de Fred il avait hérité de sa force le salaud! Il rapprocha dangereusement son visage du mien et vint m'embrasser dans le cou. Sous l'effet de la surprise mon genou aterri en plein dans ses parties. Il se retrouva à genoux.

" - Hum... Cette vue la n'est pas désagréable non plus... "

Il tenta une nouvelle approche et me fixait d'un regard lubrique. Je l'empoignai et le relevai afin de lui asséner un nouvel upercut. Sonné il vola en arrière et avant qu'il ne se redresse je bondis sur lui. Une clé de bras pour le maîtriser, il était enfin immobile.

" - Maintenant tu vas me répondre! Où es Terry ordure!

\- Vincent!

\- Terry! "

Le choc me fit lâcher ma prise. Lui en profita pour m'envoyer un bon coup de coude en plein dans la mâchoire. Il hésita quant à sa prochaine action. Moi au sol, il fixait Terry d'un air malsain. Il commença à escalader l'escalier de la cave en direction de la lumière, là où se trouvait Terry.

" - TERRY! COURS!

\- HIII! "

Il n'eut le temps que d'arriver à la moitié de l'escalier que je me saisis de l'un de ses pieds lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba à la renverse et tomba dans un bruit sourd.

" - Vincent?

\- J'arrive ma puce! N'aies pas peur j'arrive!

\- Mamie, Vincent... Elle sent pas bon... "

Je montai l'escalier encore groggy, Terry était bien là. Elle était toute pâle dans sa jolie robe néanmoins crasseuse. Elle portait des traces de larmes et de morves, témoignage de la peur dont elle fut victime durant son macabre séjour. Elle me tendait les bras. Je la pris dans les miens.

" - Vincent, on ramène pas mamie?

\- Non ma chérie, on ne ramène pas mamie...

\- Mamie elle bouge plus depuis plusieurs jours et elle commence à sentir pas bon. Il faut qu'on la lave et qu'on la soigne!

\- On va s'occuper de toi d'abord ma puce d'accord. - on arrivait enfin dehors, Terry ne put s'empêcher de se protéger les yeux - Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ma puce?

\- Je ne sais plus, il faisait tout le temps nuit en bas.

\- On va rentrer ma chérie, papa t'attends... "

Je la portai jusqu'à la voiture de Rosie. Entre temps, ma Titine avait disparue. Voilà qui allait nous éviter un détour inutile. Sur la route, Terry s'endormie tout cela avait du être éprouvant pour une enfant de son âge... Après quelques minutes nous arrivâmes enfin chez Fred. Je découvris mon ami, allongé au sol inerte. Je quittai précipitemment la voiture et vint à sa rencontre.

" - Fred! Fred! Bordel! Réponds-moi!

\- Vince...

\- Elle est avec moi, Terry! Je l'ai retrouvée! Elle va bien!

\- Papa!

-Ma chérie! - il se releva subitement.

\- Elle était bien là-bas! Le papier! Tu avais raison!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Où était-elle?

\- Mais si tu le sais bien! Le papier! _: Voir au premier resto. Cave. Retour à la case départ._ Tu ne t'en souviens pas?!

\- Je n'ai jamais écris ça... J'avais écris: _Ne t'en mêle pas, préservez-vous toi et ta nouvelle famille. Soyez heureux..._ Le fumier! Il a du échanger mon mot avec un autre... Pour t'avoir toi ausi!

\- Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle est rentrée! Terry est là! Comme je te l'avais promis!

\- Et ma mère? - je le regardai et lui désignai Terry - Je vois... Ma chérie, on va aller te nettoyer et tu vas aller faire un gros dodo d'accord?

\- Oui papa... J'ai eu peur... Il faut pas oublier d'aller chercher mamie. Elle est malade et elle sent pas bon non plus.

\- On va s'en occuper ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, mais toi d'abord...

\- D'accord... "

J'aidai mon ami à se relever, sa fille dans les bras. Je lui fis signe que je l'attendais dehors. Il hocha la tête.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué... Ma vie commençait enfin et voilà que je mettais tout en péril avec une histoire de viol datant de 19 ans, 2 cadavres sur les bras et une petite fille séquestrée et traumatisée à jamais... Il fallait que l'on trouve une solution, et vite...


	4. Chapitre 4 - Cellar

**CHAPITRE 4: CELLAR**

Sur les marches du péron, encore groggy je pressai ma main contre mon crâne. Une belle entaille s'y trouvait et la douleur se faisait de nouveau ressentir. Dans l'action je ne ressentais plus rien, ni douleur ni pitié. Je l'avais tué, sans réfléchir. Je l'ai abandonné, sans penser à ce qui pouvait bien m'attendre. Pas un instant je n'avais regretté le moindre de mes gestes, jusquà ce qu'il tombe inerte au fond de cette satanée cave... Terry était ma priorité sur l'instant, c'était certain... Mais ce gosse n'avait que 18 ans... Il aurait pu s'en sortir, faire une croix sur tout ça, mais non. Il avait préféré mettre toute son énergie dans la destruction plutôt que de chercher à se reconstruire. Il aurait pu, et moi je l'avais tué... Un gosse... Soudain je fus pris de spasmes, une vive douleur dans mon ventre me plia en deux. Des flashs, encore! Mes tempes battaient, battaient! Je m'écroulai en proie à la douleur et lâchai un hurlement dû à cette même douleur. Je rampai sur les marches du péron quand une douleur si vive, suivie d'un flash du corps de Julian m'arrachea les tripes. Je ne vomis que de la bile dans une douleur insoutenable le tout dans un râle inhumain. Puis ça s'est arrêté. Fred était là, la chemise trempée et les manches encore retroussées. Il avait dû descendre en urgence en entendant mes cris. Il me parlai mais je n'entendai rien de plus que des bruits sourds, comme des bourdonnements. Tout était flou, sa silhouette disaparaissait à mesure que mes yeux fermaient. Je m'étalai sur les marches en béton froid.

À mon réveil j'étais sur le canapé du salon. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, lorsque je voulu toucher ma blessure, ma main rencontra un bandage. Grossier certes, mais cela restait un bandage. Terry était là, assise au bord du canapé, endormie sur mon bras droit. Je caressai sa petite tête chevelue, couleur corbeau. Soulagé qu'elle soit ici, je refermai les yeux. Que pouvait-elle avoir bien vu durant tout ce temps enfermée... Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles enfermées? Tant de questions qui me donnèrent mal au crâne. Je commençai à replonger dans le sommeil jusqu'à ce que tout me revienne.

" - Le cadavre! - je ne me rendis pas compte de suite que je venais de crier.

\- La ferme! Tu veux rameuter les flics où quoi?!

\- E-excuse-moi... Mais tu veux que je rameute qui, y'a pas un chat à 3 kilomètres à la ronde!

\- Bon, juste tu ne hurles pas " le cadavre" comme ça! Devant Terry surtout!

\- Oups... Pardon ma puce. Je t'ai réveillée?

\- Non non, je ne dormais pas... Je te protégeais si le méchant garçon revenait!

\- Merci ma puce, ne t'inquiètes pas il ne t'embêtera plus... -je m'asseyai et la pris dans mes bras.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi paternaliste Vince!

\- Moi non plus Fred... Moi non plus...

\- Et maintenant?

\- Il va falloir qu'on y retourne...

\- J'veux pas y retourner! Vincent! M'obliges pas! J'ai peur!

\- Du calme ma puce, personne ne va t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit... C'est moi et ton papa qui allons y retourner...

\- Chercher mamie?

\- ... - un silence.

\- Elle est morte c'est ça? - son père vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Écoute ma chérie... Mamie est partie... Mais on va la mettre dans la belle maison où se repose maman d'accord? - les larmes couraient sur les joues de Fred et sa fille.

\- On ira les voir souvent?

\- Aussi souvent qu'on le pourra, je te le promets...

\- Je voulais pas qu'elles meurent!

\- Moi non plus ma chérie... - elle s'effondra de fatigue contre la poitrine de son père.

\- Et maintenant?

\- On la conduit à l'hôpital, ils doivent l'examiner. Tu as vu comme elle est maigre?

\- Oui...

\- Ca fait combien de temps qu'elles ont disparues?

\- Peu après la mort d'Eyleen... C'est lui qui l'a poussée dans les escaliers.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis?

\- Il menaçait de s'en prendre à elles!

\- C'est ce qu'il a fait au final!

\- Oh ça va les reproches! T'aurais fais quoi à ma place?!

\- Déjà, je n'aurais pas violé cette fille!

\- Bon! Ca suffit tu peux partir! Je vais m'occuper de ça tout seul!

\- J'en demandais pas tant! Au fait de rien pour ta fille! "

Je pris la direction de la porte, furieux et la claquai de toutes mes forces. Je repris la voiture en direction de chez moi. Arrivé en ville, je repensai à Mary et au petit et décidai de faire un crochet par l'hôpital. Retrouver les gens que j'aime... En dépit de notre amitié, Fred ne me semblait pls le même après avoir appris tant de choses. Lui capable d'une chose aussi immonde... Ca dépassait l'entendement pour moi! Mon ami de toujours mêlé à une histoire de viol sordide, le tout à l'endroit où nous avions passés nos plus belles années... J'en étais écoeuré! Aussi arrivé à l'hôpital je bondis de la voiture en direction des portes de l'hôpital. À l'entrée se trouvait une boutique de cadeaux et de peluches en tout genres. J'y fis un achat, une peluche d'ourson pour Rodrigue et une autre de petit lapin pour ma Goldie... Je me rendis à l'accueil, mais la secrétaire me fixa bizarrement.

" - Monsieur, les urgences sont de l'autre côté. Voulez-vous de l'aide pour vous y rendre? - _Merde! Le bandage!_

\- Heu non, non! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, c'est trois fois rien vous savez! Un bête coup dans une porte de placard mal fermée! Ahah! - à sa tête, elle doutait de mon récit.

\- Très bien mais surveillez ça de près... Un traumatisme reste un traumatisme vous savez!

\- Comptez sur moi! Comme vous pouvez le voir je ne suis pas ici pour moi, je souhaiterais rendre visite à ma compagne. Notre fils a été hospitalisé hier en fin de journée.

\- Quel nom je vous prie?

\- Rodrigue.

\- Un nom de famille peut-être? - _Merde..._

\- Fitzgerald...

\- Ah! J'ai! Chambre 83! Deuxième étage!

\- Merci beaucoup madame... "

Merci pour renfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie oui! M'enfin, tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux était de les voir et de les serrer dans mes bras... Chambre 83, je frappai trois coups.

" - Entrez!

\- C'est moi!

\- Vincent!

\- Mon amour! Tu es venu!

\- Et pas tout seul! J'ai ramené deux amis! Rodrigue tu te souviens de l'histoire de Golden Freddy?

\- Oui!

\- Et bien le voilà!

\- Wah! Merci Vincent!

\- Et pour toi ma chérie... Une petite Goldie!

\- C'est adorable, t'as pensé à tout! Mais chéri? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé encore?

\- Un bête coup dans une porte de placard mal fermée! Si c'est pas idiot!

\- Ca m'a l'air assez moche vu d'ici. Tu as du sang plein les cheveux... Attends je vais regarder. - je ne bronchai pas.

\- Comment va la compagnie! Mr Bailey! Vous revoilà ici?! Et encore cabossé?! Mais vous m'aimez tant pour revenir me voir en si pzu de temps?!

\- Docteur Diederick? Heu, non je passais voir ma petite famille...

\- Trop tard vous avez rendez-vous avec moi maintenant! Allez zou!

\- Mais?!

\- Vas-y bougre d'idiot! Ta blessure n'est vraiment pas belle!

\- Dans ce cas.."

Pas de répit. Pas un seul foutu moment de répit ne m'était accordé depuis le début de cette affaire... Je suivis Diederick jusqu'à son cabinet. Là il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la table d'oscultation et se mit à défaire mon bandage. À sa grimace Mary devait dire vrai avant que je ne m'en aille.

" - Et bah mon vieux! J'ai jamais vue de porte faire de tels dégâts. Vous avez un léger enfoncement crânien! Elle était blindée votre porte où quoi?!

\- Heu... Bon vous pouvez garder ça pour vous doc'?

\- Allez-y.

\- Un malade m'a pété un coup de clé à molette sur le crâne pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures...

\- Je vois... Une raison à ça?

\- Il retenait la fille d'un ami...

\- How... Et comment va t-elle?

\- Elle est en vie, mon ami devrait bientôt l'amener ici... Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Très bien... Bon nous on va s'occuper de vous hein?! Vous allez devoir passer sur le billard mon vieux, un enfoncement c'est pas bon si on ne fait rien.

\- Mais...

\- Y'a pas de mais! Suivez-moi, on va vous préparer, vous allez voir ça va aller vite.

\- Pas le choix j'imagine?

\- Effectivement! "

Et c'était reparti! À ce rythme j'aurais mieux fait de prendre un abonnement! Quoiqu'il en soit, je fis part de mon mécontentement à tout le personnel médical. Malgré tout, je dois l'avouer, cette blessure me faisait un mal de chien. Et à voir la crise chez Fred, ça ne devait pas être bénin ce truc. Je retournai donc sur le billard et sombrai avec l'anesthésie. À mon réveil, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux un instant. Je portai ma main à la tête et rencontrai un bandage, bien moins grossier que le précédent. Le petit était assit sur le bord du lit, toujours en tenue d'hôpital. Mary assise sur un fauteil auprès de nous.

" - Alors, comment tu te sens, Vince?

\- Groggy... Comme si tout était côtonneux autour de moi...

\- Vincent, t'as pas trop mal?

\- Ca va... Pour l'instant je préfère ne pas trop bouger tu vois, quand je vous regarde vous tournez encore un peu... Il m'avait dit que ce ne serai pas long... Il voulait me garder ici oui!

\- Calmes-toi... C'est pas plus mal, on est tous ensembles...

\- Oui c'est vrai... Mais j'ai encore pleins de choses à régler avec Fred!

\- Ca pourra attendre non?

\- Non justement c'est assez urgent... Il faut que je rentre le plus vite possible, en plus j'ai demandé à Rosie sa voiture, il va bien falloir que je la lui rende!

\- Le docteur a dit que tu devais te reposer, restes au moins jusqu'à ce soir. On mangera tous ensembles comme ça!

\- Très bien... Bon et toi bonhomme? Ca va mieux?

\- Je tousse encore un peu mais ils ne veulent pas me laisser rentrer non plus!

\- C'est pour ton bien va... Tu nous as fais peur tu sais.

\- Oui... Maman me l'a dit... Mais je voulais voir le trésor moi!

\- Ohla! Tu n'as rien raté mon grand! Il n'y est plus depuis longtemps...

\- Oh! Et tu n'es pas triste?

\- Nan! C'était pas grand chose tu sais! Dis-moi Mary, il y a un téléphone dans la chambre?

\- Heu, oui! Là-bas! Pourquoi?

\- Il faut que je passe un coup de fil à Fred, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît?

\- Bien sûr! - elle me passa le téléphone - Je vais raccompagner Rodrigue dans sa chambre.

\- Nan! Je veux rester là!

\- Non mon coeur tu dois te reposer si tu veux ressortir d'ici au plus vite et retrouver la maison.

\- Oh...

\- Je passerais vous voir tout à l'heure quand je pourrais bouger bonhomme!

\- D'accord! À tout à l'heure! - il descendit du lit.

\- À toute!

\- Reposes-toi mon amour...

\- T'en fais pas... "

Une fois le téléphone en main j'appelai Fred. Il fallait que l'on fasse quelque chose. J'avais beau être parti furieux, je n'en étais pas moins inquiet... Fred avait-il seulement l'intention d'emmener Terry à l'hôpital? À sa réaction, j'en doutais fortement... Il avait l'air de vouloir étouffer toute cette histoire... Et pour cause, il était tout de même coupable d'un viol, certes vieux de 19 ans, mais le crime restait le même, ce malgré les années écoulées... Trois sonneries puis une réponse:

" - Mec t'es où?! Ca fait des heures que j'appelle chez toi et que tu ne réponds pas!

\- Désolé mec, j'ai fais un crochet à l'hosto. L'autre con m'a salement enfoncé le crâne avec sa foutue clé!

\- On a un gros problème!

\- Quoi?!

\- Il y est plus!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

\- La cave! Julian! Il y est plus! "


	5. Chapitre 5 - Like Brothers

**CHAPITRE 5: LIKE BROTHERS**

Bordel! Moi qui étais sûr de l'avoir tué! Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de prendre son pouls pour m'en assurer! Je sortis de mon lit, non sans quelques vertiges et m'abillai. Tout autour de moi ondulait, j'avais l'impression dêtre sur un chalut en pleine tempête! Je me resaisis au bord de mon lit et attendis que ça passe. Une montée de bile me parvint jusqu'à la gorge. J'eus à peine le temps d'atteindre le lavabeau que du sang et de la bile mélangée jaillirent... C'était un peu tôt pour prendre la route. Je me souvins alors de la carte du chauffeur de la veille. Par chance, j'avais gardé le même jean que la veille. Je sortis la carte et composai le numéro.

" - Allo?

\- Bonjour, vous-êtes bien monsieur... Schmidt?

\- Lui-même! Je crois reconnaître votre voix...

\- Oui! Mr Bailey! L'homme que vous a raccompagné hier! Vous savez la maison perdue aux abords de la fôret!

\- Oui! Alors comment allez-vous?!

\- Eh bien je suis actuellement à l'hôpital mais j'ai une affaire urgente à réglée. J'aurais besoin que vous m'y reconduisiez, est-ce possible? C'est vraiment urgent!

\- Très bien Mr Bailey! Je termine une course et je suis à vous! Disons dans un quart d'heure ça vous va?

\- C'est parfait! Merci encore et à tout à l'heure!

\- À tout à l'heure! "

Vraiment sympa ce type... Je partis donc et pris la direction de la chambre du petit. Arrivé dans le couloir je tombai nez à nez avec Mary.

" - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Tu devrais te reposer à l'heure qu'il est!

\- Chut! Moins fort tu veux! Je dois sortir, Fred a des ennuis, de gros ennuis. Je dois le rejoindre au plus vite!

\- Et Rodrigue?! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Lui qui se faisait une joie qu'on mange tous ensembles ce soir! Il va encore croire que tu veux l'abandonner...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

\- L'autre jour, tu ne te souviens pas? Lorsqu'on roulait le long de la fôret, avant l'accident...

\- C'est vrai... Mais tu sais bien qu'il n'en est rien...

\- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi?! Une fois qu'il a une idée en tête il ne se l'enlève plus! Au moindre mot de travers... - je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Je serais de retour pour le repas c'est promis...

\- J'espère... Les visites se terminent à 19h30, ne sois pas en retard. Il est déjà 15h...

\- Déjà! Mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passé!

\- Normal! Tu as dormis assez longtemps après l'opération...

\- Quoiqu'il arrive je serais là ce soir, je vous le promets! Je vous aime... Tous les deux... Je dois filer, mon taxi doit bientôt arriver.

\- Fais attention à toi... " - elle m'embrassa.

Je filai en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois au rez de chaussée, je parcouru le hall en direction de la sortie. La secrétaire en place lors de mon arrivée me dévisagea. Bah! Elle pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait! J'avais plus urgent... 5 minutes plus tard Mr Schmidt et son taxi se trouvèrent devant l'entrée. Je lui fis signe, il dévérouilla. Je montai dans la voiture et lui prit la route, direction la maison de Fred.

" - Eh beh! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé mon vieux?

\- Un coup sur la tête...

\- Ca je me doute! Vous n'avez pourtant pas une tête à chercher les crosses, croyez-moi je m'y connais!

\- C'est à dire?

\- Mon fils, lui il cherche toujours la merde à plus fort que lui! Vous vous avez l'air d'un jeune homme respectable! Hormis vos cheveux violets, on pourrait vous prendre pour un employé de bure au!

\- Heu... Merci, enfin je crois...

\- Désolé! Je suis un peu maladroit! Je suis un ancien campagnard vous savez, alors la délicatesse et moi ça fait deux!

\- Ca ne fait rien, j'ai compris ce que vous voulez dire. À moi aussi vous m'êtes bien sympathique.

\- Ah ça fait plaisir ça! Et sinon, vous faîtes quoi dans la vie, si vous ne travaillez pas dans les bureaux?

\- Je travaille au Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

\- Oh! Ce restaurant avec les robots!

\- Ce ne sont pas tout à fait des robots mais c'est bien ça, c'est ce restaurant.

\- Et vous y faites quoi au juste?

\- Je m'occupes de l'entretien des anima's.

\- Les "anima's"? Ah oui vous devez parler des robots!

\- C'est ça!

\- Et c'est pas trop compliqué?

\- Non, quand on en est passionné, tout paraît plus simple vous savez.

\- Ahlala je vous envie jeune homme! Travailler de sa passion c'est beau...

\- À qui le dîtes-vous...

\- Nous voilà arrivés! Aujourd'hui la course est pour moi! Après le pourboire d'hier je vous dois bien ça!

\- Merci beaucoup! Au plaisir!

\- Au revoir Mr Bailey! "

Arrivé dans la cour de Fred, je le trouvai sur le péron en train d'astiquer frénétiquement l'endroit où j'avais gerbé tripes et boyaux. Il ne sembla pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Je me racla la gorge puis il tourna la tête en ma direction.

" - C'est pas trop tôt! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?!

\- Oh! Sur un autre ton mon pote! Je t'ai dis, j'étais à l'hosto!

\- Je te parle de Julian! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas achevé?!

\- J'étais persuadé qu'il était mort quand on est partis!

\- Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de vérifier avant de t'enfuir?! - je le saisis au col.

\- Maintenant tu la fermes et tu arrêtes de gueuler! Tu vas réveiller ta fille! Y'en a marre des reproches! T'étais pas là! C'est pas à toi qu'il a éclaté le crâne! Alors tu baisses d'un ton! C'est moi qui suis allé la chercher ta fille! C'est moi qui te l'ai ramenée! Désolée pour ta mère mon frère! Mais va passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un qui le mérite! S'il y a bien une personne qu devrait se remettre en question ici c'est toi! - je relâchai la prise avec un mouvement de recul.

\- T'as raison... J'suis qu'une merde... Cette pauvre fille...

\- Maintenant ça suffit! Tu vas pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort maintenant! - je lui envoyai un direct dans la mâchoire - Ok ce que tu as fais à cette fille c'est ignoble! Je crois bien que jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner! Mais cet enculé à séquestré et terrifié ma filleule! Alors hors de question qu'il en réchappe! Je ne compte pas faire deux fois la même erreur! Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi! Tu as vu ma tête! Tout seul, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'en réchapper! Aujourd'hui j'ai une famille et je ne compte pas la perdre pour des histoires vieilles de 20 ans qui de plus ne me concerne pas! Alors on va retourner là-bas! On va fouiller les bois! Mais on va le retrouver et le livrer aux autorités! Pigé?!

\- Si on le leur livre,je peux dire adieu à Terry...

\- Effectivement... Mais bon, malade comme il est, il ne l'écouteront probablement pas...

\- Et si finalement ils l'écoutent?!

\- Il est coupable du meurtre de chacun des autres types avec lesquels tu t'es "amusé" ce soir-là. Il y a peu de chance qu'il soit écouté...

\- Hum... Je ne suis pas convaincu... Et si on se débarassait de lui nous-même?

\- Ce serait trop simple Fred... Tu ne comptes pas passer entre les mains de la police comme ça? Ce que tu as fais est dégueulasse et mérite d'être puni! Avec un peu de chance tu aurasune réduction de peine. Je veillerais sur Terry durant tout ce temps...

\- Alors comme ça tu veux me foutre derrière les barreaux, après toutes ces années?! Je croyais te connaître mon frère...

\- Et moi donc! N'inverse pas les rôles! Il est temps d'assumer tes conneries! T'es un beau salaud quand même! Elle avait 15 ans cette gosse! Mais attends... Si lui en a 18 aujourd'hui... Tout ça a eu lieu il y a 19 ans... Attends! Ca veut dire que tu m'as menti?! - je lui envoyai un nouveau direct en plein dans le pif - Espèce de salaud! Tu m'as dis que tout ça c'était après mon départ! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule! Tout ça c'était avant notre rencontre! T'avais 16 ans vieux! On se connaît depuis que t'en as 17! Tu m'étonnes que tu n'avais aucun pote de ton âge espèce de gros porc! L'excuse du " Oh... Je me sentais mal après ton départ... J'ai fais des choses pas bien... " Mon cul! Et tu me prends pour un con en plus! - je ne pus retenir ma colère, je le pris par les épaules et lui envoyai un bon coup dans les parties - Espèce d'enflure! - je lui crachai au visage.

\- C'est bon... T'as fini... On peut y aller? - il se releva avec peine.

\- J'en sais rien... J'ai bien envie de te laisser dans ta merde tu vois...

\- Comme tu voudras...

\- Va appeler les flics. Tu vas tout leur expliquer de A à Z. Je vais te regarder. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger.

\- T'as raison... Mec, je suis désolé... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point... "

Il s'effondra en larmes sur moi... Malgré toute la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard sur le moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Fred était un ami sur lequel j'avais toujours pu compter, mais je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais de cette trahison. Moi qui le prenait pour un modèle, autant enfant qu'en tant qu'adulte, je venais de perdre toute confiance en lui... Le croire capable de choses pareilles, dépassait l'entendement pour moi. Je pleurai, de colère, de haine, de rage... Tant d'émotions qui vous bouleversent un homme. Ma tatie Rosie me disait toujours... " Les larmes d'un homme sont souvent les plus belles, tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'elles sont sincères... Un homme par fierté cherchera à les cacher. C'est ce qui en fait de véritables perles rares, bien plus précieuses que les plus belles perles de cultures. " À l'époque je ne saisis pas l'importance de ces mots, ce jour-là, je les compris plus que jamais...

" - Aller mon vieux, il faut le faire... Je serais là quoiqu'il arrive... Tu restes mon frère...

\- Tu as raison, j'en peux plus de vivre dans le mensonge... Tu me promets, si jamais ils m'arrètent...

\- Je te le promets... Je m'occuperais de Terry, comment tu peux encore en douter après tout ça...

\- J'en sais rien... Bon je vais les appeler.

\- Je t'attends dehors, je te fais confiance mon pote...

\- Merci... "

Assis sur le même péron que celui de ce même matin, jerepris le cours de mes pensées... Mary et Rodrigue m'attendaient, bien loin de s'imaginer tout ce qu'avait pu engendrer ces deux derniers jours. J'avais la sensation d'être totalement perdu. Comme privé de tous mes repères. Tout s'était enchaîné trop rapidement. J'étais épuisé. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, rentrer chez moi et fermer les yeux sur ce monde qui tournait trop vite pour moi. Perdu dans mes pensées je fermai les yeux et pris un instant de répis. Puis une petite main vint me taper l'épaule.

" - Vincent? Vincent?

\- Hum... Terry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse?

\- Papa, il va pas aller en prison? Il a rien fait de mal, c'est le monsieur de la cave qui a été méchant.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça ma puce, viens t'asseoir auprès de moi... - elle s'assit - Ecoute, ton papa... Ton papa, t'aimes beaucoup... Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Mais tu sais quand on est jeune, on fait des bétises, il arrive qu'on en fasse des plus grosses que d'autres, et ton papa a justement fait une grosse bétise pendant sa jeunesse. Aujourd'hui, il doit avouer sa grosse bétise pour qu'on puisse retrouver celui qui t'as fais du mal à toi et ta mamie. Tu me comprends?

\- Mais si il avoue, papa sera puni, et l'autre méchant monsieur aura gagné. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire du mal à papa! Si papa est en prison, il va lui faire du mal, puisque papa ne veut pas y aller!

\- Je sais ma puce, mais si on ne fait rien, ce monsieur reviendra. Ton papa t'aime trop pour courir ce risque... Il doit avoir bientôt fini de téléphoner là...

\- Non, il n'était pas au téléphone, il écrivait dans le salon.

\- Il écrivait? "

Soudain une détonation retentit. Fred n'avait jamais eu l'idée de se rendre.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Lost

**CHAPITRE 6: LOST**

Terry hurla. Je lui fis signe de m'attendre dehors. En panique, je ne me rendis pas compte de suite que je venais de lui hurler dessus, pauvre gosse... Je courus jusqu'au salon. Là sur la table, une lettre et au sol, mon ami qui gisait dans un bain de sang... Il avait choisi sa punition et je l'y avait iconsciemment poussé. Mort de peur, je lui hurlai son nom, dans l'espoir qu'il me réponde. - _Fred! Fred! Fred!_ \- Ai-je répété à m'en briser la voix. Une balle dans la tempe. Du sang partout. Je le secouai frénétiquement. - _Réveilles-toi enfoiré! Me laisses pas_! - Hurlais-je. Mes mains tremblaient, j'étais transi de froid. Mes forces m'abandonnaient. Je pris le corps sans vie de mon ami, de mon frère, contre moi... - Réveilles-toi... - Rien. Le sang continua de couler sur moi et se répandit autour de moi. Je baignai dans le sang, hurlant à l'aide... Terry apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" - N'approches pas! Ne regardes pas ma puce! "

La porte s'ouvrit. Terry les yeux noyés dans les larmes accouru vers son père.

" - Recule! Sors d'ici! Va me chercher le téléphone! "

Elle pleurait, hurlait de toutes ses forces. Elle était incapable de stopper ses larmes et ses sanglots. Elle sortit de la pièce et couru je ne sais où. Elle revint avec le téléphone. Je composai le numéro des urgences.

" - C'est... C'est mon ami! Il-il s'est tiré une balle! ... Du sang! Du sang partout! - je n'arrivais pas à formuler mes phrases, cela ressemblait plus à un débit de mots qui sortaient au hasard - Je vous en prie envoyez quelqu'un! "

Le reste de la conversation fut aussi saccadée, je parvins tout de même à leur donner l'adresse. Terry pleurait toujours. Je ne parvenai pas à me lever. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Seules mes mains s'aggripaient encore au corps lourd et inerte de Fred. Crispés et gelées, même avec la plus grande volonté, je ne pus les en séparer. Terry se tenait là, contemplait la scène, trempée par ses larmes. Quelques minutes plus tard une ambulance et trois voitures de police arrivèrent. Les policiers entrèrent les premiers leurs armes à la main. Terry fut terrifiée. Elle se blottit contre moi. À la vue du spectacle, ils rengainèrent leurs foutues armes. Ils firent signe aux ambulanciers d'entrer. Deux d'entre eux me relevèrent par les aisselles et m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus du tout, je m'affalai dans la cour. À genoux, mes larmes trempèrent le gravier qui se fonçait petit à petit. Tout était de ma faute. C'était moi qui l'avait poussé à se rendre. C'était moi qui avait refusé de l'aider à passer tout ça sous silence. Terry avait perdu son père par ma faute... À la vue du brancard et la housse mortuaire dans laquelle ils avaient mis Fred, j'eus un haut le coeur, pour la troisième fois de la journée je rendis mes tripes sur le sol. J'étais en proie à la culpabilité. Ce sentiment, si fort, qu'ilvous ronge les entrailles de l'intérieur... Dans un ultime espoir de réponse, je tendis ma main vers l'ambulance - _Fred..._

Après ça, les flics m'embarquèrent. Terry fut emmenée dans une autre voiture. Pauvre gosse... Jamais elle n'aurait du voir ça... On me remit des vêtements propres, les mens pouvant leur servir pour l'enquête et il fallait avouer que je n'avais aucune intention de les reporter un jour... Je fus interrogé quant au faits qui conduisirent Fred à commettre l'irréparable. Je leur contai le plus important. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour l'effet que je faisais à ce taré. Il me fallu leur donner sa description. Il était plutôt grand, très mince, s'en était presque cadavérique et revêtait un look plutôt singulier. Pour l'époque c'était assez étrange. Aujourd'hui c'est devenu banal! M'enfin! Il était habillé d'un jean déchiré, qu'il devait le traîner depuis un bon moment... D'un sweat à capuche et d'une espèce de doudoune à laquelle il avait coupé les manches. Le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il portait une casquette le tout sous sa capuche. Ce n'est que le jour où nous nous somme battus que j'ai pu distingué les traits de son visage. Il avait la peau d'une paleur fantomatique et malgré son jeune âge, des yeux cernés qui renforçaient son côté malsain. Sa lèvre inférieure portait un cicatrice allant jusqu'à mi-menton et était placée entre deux piercings. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille cachaient en partie ses yeux verts d'une lueur malsaine... Rien qu'à son souvenir j'en ai encore des frissons... D'horreur! Attention n'allez pas croire autre chose! En bref une fois sa description terminée, l'agent en charge de l'affaire il l'entra dans sa base de données. Entre temps lui demandai où était Terry. Il ne me répondit pas.

Apparemment il n'était connu d'aucune préfecture. De par son statut d'enfant non désiré, sa mère n'a pas du vouloir se casser la tête à le faire recenser. Dommage pour nous, pratique pour lui. Il n'était qu'un fantôme. Ce nom ne valait pas grand chose. Ils pouvaient chercher du côté de sa mère, mais là encore, ils doutaient de l'utilité de la chose. Ils m'assurèrent pourtant de le faire. Je fus relâché un peu après 20h une fois mes effets personnels restitués... J'avais raté le repas avec Mary et le gosse... Je n'avais plus la tête à rien, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et finir la bouteille de ce vieux Jack Daniels... Dans les couloirs du comissariat, je croisai le jeune cadet de la dernière fois.

" - Ah! Mr Bailey! Je voulais vous voir! Nous avons réussi! L'ex-époux de votre amie est derrière les barreaux pour 5 ans! - soudain je fus pris d'un accès de colère.

\- Bravo! Félicitations! Ca me fait une belle jambe! Je me fous bien ce salopard! Tout ce que je veux c'est que l'on me dise où est Terry!

\- Terry? M-Mr Bailey...

\- Mais fermes-là! Avec ton Mr Bailey! Fermez tous vos grandes gueules là-dedans! Vous arrivez toujours trop tard! Avec vos gros flingues pointés sur une gamine! Vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous-êtes?!

\- Je ne comprends pas... - le vieux Smith sorti de son bureau et posa une main sur l'épaule du cadet.

\- Laisses-le... Je t'expliquerais...

\- C'est ça! Expliquez-lui votre incompétence! Il a tant à apprendre de vous et votre équipe de branques! Dîtes-moi où est ma filleule!

\- Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Une fois que cette affaire sera réglée, nous prendrons contact avec vous.

\- Vous savez-quoi? Allez vous faire mettre! "

Je pris la porte fou de rage. Une fois dehors, je scrutai le ciel. Il faisait nuit. Les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de ma tête. Et pourtant toute cette beauté ne suffit pas à m'apaiser. L'hôpital n'étant pas loin du commissariat, je pris la décision de récupérer la voiture de Rosie et rentrer chez moi. La nuit s'annonçait longue... Oh oui! Très longue... Je commençai ma route, éclairé tantôt par la lumière de la lune, tantôt par celle des lampadaires. Sur le chemin je croisai un clochard, endormi et visiblement transi de froid. Il me restait un peu de monnaie, ce serait ça de moins dans le bocal à juron de Rosie... Au son des pièces qui tombèrent parmi une où deux autres dans son gobelet, il se réveilla et relevai son chapeau. Il me sourit, moi je n'en avais pas le coeur.

" - Pour un bon café chaud...

\- Merci. La nuit va être longue avec ce froid, enfin, comme toutes les autres...

\- À qui le dîtes-vous... Bon courage monsieur...

\- Prenez soin de vous jeune homme!

\- Vous de même... "

Je repris ma route, les mains dans les poches. Mon corps tout entier me paressait de plus en plus lourd à chacun de mes pas. Sur le chemin, je passai devant la boutique de Rosie. Je restai planté là comme un con. - _Je sonne ou pas?_ \- Hésitation. Je repris ma route. Mon esprit était ailleurs. Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas dit où se trouvait Terry? Voulait-elle encore me voir? Comment allait-elle? Tant de questions qui bousculèrent mon esprit déjà à l'Ouest... Et je continuai ma route, inlassablement. Elle me parut longue, si longue... Avant d'arriver à l'hôpital, j'aperçu le cimetière où reposaient mes parents. J'eus un pincement au coeur. Eux aussi connurent Fred, jamais ils ne l'auraient soupçonné d'être coupable de ce genre d'affrosités... Heureusement, ils n'étaient plus là pour le savoir. Fred allait être enterré avec sa femme, quand? Je l'ignorais encore, la police ne sétait pas montrée très coopérative avec moi. J'écrasai une larme fuyante sur ma joue et repris ma route. Sur le parking, il ne restait plus que la voiture de Rosie. Le coffre était entrouvert - _Sûrement un problème de serrure... -_ Je le claquai et il se referma. L'enjoliveur côté passager était enfoncé.

" - Putain! Mais qui est le con qui a fait ça?! "

Bien sûr, pas de réponse. Je pouvais bien rêver. Il n'y avait plus qu'à amener tout ça à réparer avant de rendre sa voiture à Rosie. Les clés dans le contact, la voiture démarra. En route vers chez moi. Ma tête me fasait un mal de chien, l'éclairage des lampadaires m'aveuglaient par moment. J'en voulais à la terre entière. Vraiment, je ne savais pascomment faire face à la situation. Fred était mort, sa femme aussi et Julian toujours dans la nature. Terry, certainement terrifiée quelque part... Mary devait être furieuse après moi, et moi? Et bien j'étais seul, seul face à tout ça. En peu de temps je fus chez moi. Jamais ces marches ne parurent aussi hautes. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer chez moi, m'allonger et cesser de penser à tout ça, mais mon esprit lui en était purement et simplement incapable. Arrivé en haut, je sortis mes clés mais mes yeux embrumés me firent rater à plusieurs reprises la serrure. Dans un élan de colère je frappai la porte.

" - Putain de merde! "

Puis finalement je réussis à rentrer, claquant la porte derrière moi. Dos à celle-ci, je me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. J'en pouvais plus, tous ces évènements semblaient me tuer à petit feu. Je sentais mon coeur prêt à exploser, je serrai les dents pour ne pas me laisser envahir par la douleur qui faisait battre mes tempes. Tout mon corps semblait être envahi par la haine et la colère. La rage m'envahissant, je poussai un hurlement de colère et de désespoir. Furieux, je commançai à parcourir toute la maison, pris des bibelots, les renversai, j'envoyai les tabourets de bar valser. Quand je fus epuisé, je m'affalai dans le canapé, la main sur mes yeux... Je ne voulais plus rien voir, j'avais vu trop de choses horribles au cours de cette journée. Tout ce sang... Le sang de mon ami qui s'était déversé sur moi, sous les yeux de sa propre fille... J'en étais malade! La bouteille de la veille était toujours sur la table basse... Je partis me chercher un verre, m'en servi un, deux, trois... Je ne les comptais plus... Malgré ma vue troublée, je parvins jusqu'à ma ch ambre, tombai sur le lit, à bout de force et me laissai sombrer...

Un bruit sourd résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles, une migraine avait altéré le son. Il s'agissait du téléphone. Les yeux embrumés je tâtai les murs jusqu'à trouver la porte de la chambre. Sur le chemin, le pied eu le plaisir de rencontrer le pied d'un malheureux tabouret de bar, le même ayant subi ma colère le soir même. Un juron sorti de ma bouche. Je parvins tout de même à atteindre le téléphone avant la dernière sonnerie. Un - _Allo?_ \- des plus frais sorti de ma bouche.

" _\- Vincent?! Où étais-tu hier?! Je t'ai appelé je ne sais combien de fois dans la journée!_

\- Écoute ma chérie, je t'expliques tout dès qu'on se voit...

\- _Tu as fais la bringue avec Fred avoues-le! Ca s'entend à ta voix!_

\- S'il te plaît, je vais t'expliquer...

\- _Rodrigue a pleuré toute la soirée... - sa voix avait changée - Écoute, on a pas envie d'être des boulets à tes pieds. Si tu veux retourner à ta petite vie de célibataire tu n'as qu'un mot à dire._

\- Fred est mort Mary. Il est mort.

 _\- ..._ \- silence - _Comment c'est arrivé?_

\- Tu permets qu'on parle de ça à tête reposée? Je me suis fini au whisky hier, histoire de trouver le sommeil.

\- _D'accord... Excuse-moi, c'est juste que... Je..._

\- Je t'aime, d'accord? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je viens vous voir dès que je me serais remis les idées en place, on fait comme ça?

\- _Ca me va... Moi aussi je t'aime._

\- À tout à l'heure. "

J'avais raccroché sur des mots assez secs. Mais bon, comme je lui ai dis, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. En revanche, m'étais revenue cette histoire de mari. Elle était encore mariée à ce minable de Fitzgerald, et elle ne m'en avait rien dit... Je l'avais plutôt mauvaise, sans doute était-ce les dernières vapeurs d'alcool. Oui j'avais belle et bien la gueule de bois, pour quelqu'un qui avait soi-disant des ancêtres bretons, je ne faisais pas honneur à ma réputation... Et le joyeux foutoir mit la veille me ramena vite à la réalité. Après la prise d'une ou deux aspirines, je commençai à tout ranger, nettoyer, etc... Une fois la maison remise en ordre, j'allumai la télé, et découvris avec horreur à quel point les médias pouvaient être de vrais charognards...

" - _Ici Erine Criss en direct du domicile de Fredéric Ernst, plus connu comme étant le gérant du restaurant familal: le Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Nous venons d'apprendre sa mort ce matin. Selon les autorités, Mr Ernst aurait mit fin à ses jours par culpabilité. En effet, la police vient d'apprendre que cet homme dirigeant un restaurant pour enfant fut coupable d'un viol il y a de ça, une vingtaine d'années. La police est aujourd'hui à la recherche d'un individu nommé Julian Bisham, ce dernier étant coupable de multiples meurtres dont celui de la mère et de la femme de Frédéric Ernst, ainsi que de l'enlèvement et de la séquestration de leur petite fille. Aujourd'hui une question se pose? Continuerez-vous d'emmener vos enfants dans ce restaurant? Faîtes-vous toujours confiance à la firme Fazbear's Entertainment, après la découverte de ces faits? Et si oui, qui sera le futur gérant de ce restaurant déjà en difficulté? Autant de questions qui se soulèvent sont-elles bonnes pour l'image de la firme et celle du futur propriétaire? C'était Erine Cr..._ \- je coupai la télé.

\- Quelle bande d'enfoirés... Pourvu que Terry n'ait rien vu de tout ça... "

Décidément, je haïssai les médias, mais là, il faut dire qu'ils méritaient la palme des plus gros salopards que cette Tere n'ait jamais eu à porter! Et c'est toujours le cas cela dit! Mais, passons... Mary et Rodrigue m'attendaient eux. Je devais être là pour eux et continuer à avancer. Mais chaque pas devenait plus rude que le précédent, avec la mort de mon ami sur la conscience, comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce qu'avoir le droit de m'en sortir. J'avais la sensation de l'avoir moi même poussé dans la tombe et coyez-moi vous ne voulez pas savoir l'effet que ça fait... En partant je marchai sur un cadre, sans doute avait-il échappé à ma vigilance de lynx beurré de la veille. Le verre était brisé et la structure du cadre foutue, la photo elle n'avait rien, je l'attrapai, c'était une vieille photo... Une très vieille photo... Il y avait mes parents, moi, Fred et ses grands parents. Trop de souvenirs se trouvaient dans cette photo. Je la posai sur la table du salon, pris une veste, mes clés et pris la porte. J'avais terriblement besoin de les voir... Les serrer dans mes bras, me sentir utile. Mary et le petit m'avaient terriblement manqués. Durant la nuit, en cherchant désespérément Mary dans le lit, je me rendis compte de la place qu'elle et Rodrigue avaient pris dans ma vie. Désormais ils en faisaient partie intégrante, j'avais enfin le droit au bonheur. J'avais perdu un frère, certes, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre ma famille. Celle qui jusque-là me paraissait futile, tant je ne savais plus à quoi ressemblait une famille. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en avais compris le sens et je désirais vivre ma vie avec eux. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Terry seule, personne ne m'avait donné de ses nouvelles. Me haïssait-elle? Elle aurait pu... Elle aurait du... Pour l'heure je n'en savais strictement rien, elle me paraissait loin, terriblement loin... La veille encore, je la tenais dans mes bras et le soir même, elle disparue de nouveau... Assis dans la voiture, je mis le contact et pris la direction de l'hôpital, il me tardait de les retrouver. Le chemin me parut moins long que la veille - _Normal t'es en voiture andouille!_ \- ai-je pensé. Enfin à destination, je repris le même chemin que la veille pour arriver à la chambre de Rodrigue. 3 coups, Mary ouvra, elle avait les yeux rougis et humides et se mordait sa lèvre inférieure toute tremblante. J'eus à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'elle me serra contre elle.

" - Je suis désolée Vince... C'était ton ami, et... Et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que... - je l'interrompis.

\- Chut... "

Je resserrai mon emprise sur elle, lui rendant son étreinte. La douceur de ses lèvres m'avaient tant maquée. Je l'embrassai, et posai sa tête contre mon torse.

" - Tu as vu les infos?

\- Oui je les ais vues... Tu savais toi, pour... Enfin... Tu sais quoi? - Rodrigue dormait mais elle ne voulu pas prendre le risque qu'il entende parler de ce viol.

\- Je l'ai appris hier... C'est en partie pour ça le bandage... "

Je lui racontai ma folle journée, accoudés au balcon de la fenêtre. Comment j'ai fait la connaissance de Julian, ainsi que de son passé et celui de mon ami, par le fait. Comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver avec ce foutu bandage. Pourquoi j'ai quitté l'hôpital aussi vite après m'être fait recoudre la caboche et aussi pourquoi Fred en était arrivé-là...

" - Mon chéri... Je m'en veux tu sais... Mais après toutes ces années... Je ne voulais pas commettre la même erreur...

\- Tu veux dire que tu me croyais aussi con que l'autre?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... J'avais peur, peur rien de plus... L'abandon, la souffrance, je n'en veux plus...

\- En parlant de ça... Ton mari en a pris pour 5 ans. - insistant sur le terme mari.

\- ... - elle tourna la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

\- J'avais honte.

\- Tu imagines si javais appris ça plus tard, le jour de ma demande par exemple?! - elle se retourna.

\- Tu es sérieux?

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour maintenant, non... Mais imaginons...

\- Je suis désolée... Mais! - je l'interrompis à nouveau.

\- Il faudrait qu'on se charge de ça assez vite si tu veux mon avis... Pour le moment, j'ai bien envie de vous ramener tous les deux à la maison. Vous me manquez là-bas... - elle commença à pleurer.

\- Je ne demandes que ça... "

Rodrigue toussa, Mary alla vers lui. Je restai adossé au balcon. Le petit s'était réveillé. Mary lui demanda s'il se sentait bien, lui, répondit qu'il était en pleine forme. Je lui fis "coucou" du balcon en souriant. Il me souria jusqu'au deux oreilles et sortit du lit et couru vers moi. Je l'attrapai et le pris dans mes bras. Ce petit bonhomme m'avait rendu le sourire en l'espace d'un instant... Je le serrai contre moi et lui me rendit mon étreinte. Mary observa la scène silencieuse, assise sur le lit, une larme au coin de l'oeil.

" - Vince? Pourquoi t'es pas venu hier?

\- J'ai quelques problèmes bonhomme, rien de bien intéressant... "

Le médecin qui s'était occupé de Rodrigue l'avant-veille entra. Il nous observa un instant.

" - Mr Bailey?

\- Oui.

\- Mon confrère m'a confirmé vos dires. Je m'excuse de m'être montré insultant l'autre jour. Pour ce qui est de Rodrigue, il peut rentrer aujourd'hui si vous le souhaitez, à condition qu'il prenne convenablement son traitement.

\- Très bien, merci. Alors? On rentre à la maison? "


	7. Chapitre 7 - Dear Brother

**CHAPITRE 7: DEAR BROTHER**

Rodrigue dans mes bras, Mary rangea leurs affaires. Nos adieux fais au docteur, nous sommes partis en direction de l'ascenceur. Rodrigue n'en était pas très fan vu comme il s'était pelotonné à moi. Mary nous regarda visiblement attendrie par la scène, tandis que moi... Et bien, je me sentai bien, étonnemment bien à la vue des derniers évènements... Mon mal de tête était passé, seul mon corps restait endolori par les différents coups de Julian lors de notre lutte. Mais mon esprit était enfin apaisé. J'allais rentrer chez moi, accompagné des personnes que j'aimais. Faire mon deuil, me reposer... À 25 ans, je me sentais déjà épuisé, épuisé par la vie, si seulement j'avais su! J'attendais un second souffle à cette misérable vie. Ce nouveau souffle se tenait devant moi... Mary, une femme douce, Rodrigue, un petit bonhomme adorable qui comme sa maman méritait un nouveau départ. Nous méritions tous un nouveau départ, ensemble... Les portes s'ouvrirent, Mary sortit la première, Rodrigue s'agrippa un peu plus, je le rassurai d'une caresse sur sa petite tête. Soudain sa tête retomba sur mon épaule, il s'était endormi. P'tit bonhomme, il était encore crevé... En route versla sortie, j'aperçu le vieux Smith de la veille. Était-il ici, pour moi? Pour Terry? Je devais en avoir le coeur net! Je fis signe à Mary de prendre le petit, elle déposa leur sac sur un fauteil et prit délicatement Rodrigue dans ses bras, sans le réveiller. Je lui montrai d'un mouvement de tête Smith, elle comprit et s'assit avec le petit. Smith n'était certainement pas là par hasard. D'un pas décidé je me dirigeai vers lui en un instant.

" - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là?!

\- Ah! Bailey! C'est vous que je cherchais!

\- Tiens-donc! Je vous préviens tout de suite! Si vous ne me dîtes pas tout de suite où est Terry... - il me coupa net.

\- Donc j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas entendre parler de cette lettre? - il tenait la lettre encore souillée du sang de mon ami dans une pochette plastique.

\- Vous n'en avez plus besoin?

\- Que voulez-vous que l'on en fasse? On l'a examinée et on a rien pu en tirer. En revanche, son contenu vous concerne alors je serais vous je ne cracherais pas dessus. - il me tendit la lettre.

\- Très bien, je la lirais... - je la glissai dans la poche intérieure de ma veste - Même si je vous avoues ne pas en avoir envie... Rien qu'à sa vue...

\- Écoutez mon p'tit vieux, je comprends que la situation ne soit pas évidente pour vous... Moi-même j'ai perdu un coéquipier dans des circonstances vaguement similaires. Si je peux te donner un conseil, vivez votre vie maintenant. À ce que je vois là-bas - il désigna Mary et le petit - tu t'efforces de leur fournir une belle vie. Et c'est quelque chose qui je dois bien l'avouer, m'épate. Je suis sur le dossier de Mary depuis des années tu sais, et je dois dire, qu'elle nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, avant aujourd'hui, lorsque vous êtes venus pour la confrontation elle était transformée. Tu as eu une influence incroyablement positive sur elle... Sans toi, ils se seraient étripés elle et son abruti de mari, si on peut appeler ça un "mari". Je pense que tu as été l'élément déclencheur, celui qui lui a ouvert les yeux sur la vie et ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. À l'époque, elle venait après chaque coup, puis se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller et que tôt où tard il la retrouverait, elle retournait toujours auprès de ce sac... J'ai vraiment essayé de l'aider tu sais et aujourd'hui, tu as fais plus que moi durant toutes ces années... Alors pour elle, merci...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Dire que je vous prenais pour un sale con incensible! Je me suis sacrément trompé on dirait! Veuillez m'excuser...

\- Ahaha! J'aime bien ta franchise gamin!

\- Mais je dois vous avouer que je m'inquiète énormément pour Terry... Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi où est elle?

\- Sois patient d'accord... Elle est encore sous le choc, elle est avec des experts en attendant que... Enfin... Tu sais, la pauvre gamine est traumatisée, une séquestration ne doit pas être prise à la légère, la psychée de l'enfant est fragile. Tout ce sang hier, elle t'a vu baigné dedans... On ne peut pas te la confier pour le moment bien que tu sois désormais son tuteur légal.

\- Très bien... Elle me tient pour responsable, c'est ça?

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Elle s'est enfermée dans une sorte de mutisme. Ne t'en fais pas, je me chargerais de vous tenir au courant, s'il y a un éventuel retour chez vous...

\- Merci... Et bien, sur ce je crois que nous allons rentrer, au revoir Smith.

\- Bailey. "

Il prit la direction opposée à la nôtre, Mary s'approcha de moi, le petit toujours endormi. Je pris leur sac, lui fit signe que je lui expliquerais une fois à la maison et le gosse couché. Prêts à partir, elle passa sa main sur la mienne d'un geste rassurant. Elle me souria, je le lui rendis, nous étions partis. Sur le trajet, je sentai son regard pesé sur moi, je fis mine de ne rien voir, elle était probablement inquiète à mon sujet... Arrivés à la maison, elle s'occupa de coucher Rodrigue. De mon côté, je rangeai leurs affaires. Une fois Rodrigue endormi dans sa chambre, elle vint me rejoindre sur le canapé et se blottit contre moi.

" - Vince... Que t'as remis Smith tout à l'heure? - je sorti la lettre.

\- Ce sont les derniers mots de Fred... Je t'avoues que je n'ose pas les lire... J'ai peur...

\- Tu veux qu'on la lise tous les deux?

\- Je préfèrerais attendre plutôt... J'aimerais profiter de vous avoir de nouveau à la maison, vous m'avez tellement manqué... - je la serrai contre moi, elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Tu m'as fais peur Vince... Te voir avec ce bandage plein de sang... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé Fred t'embarquer dans cette histoire de fous...

\- J'ai insisté. Il n'était plus le même ces derniers temps, Julian devait être dans les parages bien avant tout cela... Il faut que je le retrouves... Tant qu'il sera dehors, Terry sera en danger. Ce type est un vrai malade...

\- Tu ne peux rien faire qui ne te mette en danger toi aussi! N'oublies pas ce que tu portes depuis deux jours sur la tête, c'est à lui que tu le dois! Le docteur Diederick m'a dit que tu avais eu de la chance. À quelques centimètres près tu y passais... Je ne veux pas te perdre... - elle resserra son étreinte.

\- Hé... - j'embrassai le haut de sa tête - Il ne m'arrivera rien, je ne suis pas fou non plus...

\- Pas convaincue... Bon, et si je te changeais ton bandage tiens?

\- Avec plaisir, mais avant je prendrai bien une douche. Ca doit bien faire 2 ou 3 jours que je n'en ai prise! Je dois commencer à sentir non?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude petit crasseux!

\- Peau de vache!

\- Pardon?!

\- Je t'aime ma chérie!

\- C'est ça oui! Va te laver!

\- J'y files maîtresse! "

Je retrouvai bien là, la Mary joueuse qui m'avait tant manquée... Cette touche de malice dans le moindre de ses faits et geste, rendait tout de suite le monde plus attrayant. Rien ne me paraissait impossible à ces côtés. Avant notre rencontre jamais je ne me serai douté que je puisse un jour avoir la chance d'être aimé par une aussi douce et belle femme. De plus, moi et les enfants, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, et pourtant Rodrigue était là... Comme quoi tout peut basculer du jour où lendemain... Et ça aujourd'hui, je ne le sais que trop bien... Passons! Devant le miroir je pris le temps pour défaire mon bandage et il faut dire qu'il était sacrément serré. Et pour cause, la lésion était assez impressionante, il avait dû y mettre du coeur l'enfoiré. Cela dit, la blessure était propre, ce qui loin d'être le cas des cheveux à proximité. Encore tâchés et collés par le sang. C'est alors qu'en me dévêtant, j'aperçu les marques des liens de l'autre jour. Ma peau était rougie et égratignée, elle avait gardé par endroit la forme de la corde, comme ancrée. Je me massai doucement les poignets, en effet ils étaient endoloris. Je n'étais pas un poids lourd, certes, mais je savais me défendre. Et pourtant il avait réussi à m'avoir, alors imaginez ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Terry... Avec ses sous-entendus malsains... Mes mains tremblaient à cette idée. La veille je regrettais mon geste, mais dans cette salle de bain, je savais que la prochaine fois, serait la dernière.

Plongé dans mon bain chaud, je commençai par débarasser mes cheveux de tout ce sang coagulé, et croyez moi ce n'était pas beau à voir. Enfin débarasser de cette crasse, j'entrepris de me lever et de terminer par une douche mon eau étant sanginolante. Une fois debout, toute la pièce se mit à tourner sur elle-même, je me rattrapai au rideau de douche in-extrémis, puis tout revint. - _Probablement la chaleur..._ \- Me suis-je dis, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Ma douche terminée, je me rendis devant le miroir afin d'examiner ma blessure, un peu de sang, sûrement l'avais-je égratignée durnat mon shampooing. Rien de bien alarmant. Je filai vers la chambre pour m'ahbiller. Mary m'attendait avec la trousse à pharmacie.

" - Bon! On sent bon maintenant?

\- Oui madame!

\- Aller, viens t'asseoir que je te refasses ton bandage.

\- C'est peut-être pas nécessaire, la blessure est toute propre.

\- Oui bien sûr! Assieds-toi. - je m'exécutai.

\- D'accord mais après je veux un calin...

\- Marché conclu! Donne te tête. "

Elle à genoux sur le lit, je m'allongeai et mis ma tête sur ses cuisses. La vue était imprenable... Avec une délicatesse incroyable, elle nettoya la plaie par mesure de précaution et et refit mon bandage. Une fois l'opération terminée, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et caressa ma joue. Son autre main glissa sur mon épaule tandis que la mienne alla à sa rencontre. Elle se pencha vers moi, de mon côté je me redressai pour atteindre ses lèvres. Nous échangeâmes alors un baiser des plus passionné... Ses longs cheveux roux, créèrent une barrière entre nous et la pièce. Nous deux, rien que nous deux... Enfin ça...

" - Maman, j'ai faim.

\- Rodrigue! J'a-j'arrive mon coeur!

\- Bon, ce sera pour lus tard... "

Mary me fit un clin d'oeil et sortit de la pièce en prenant le soin de fermer la porte. Oui j'avais oublié un tout petit détail. Je n'étais vêtu que d'une courte serviette de bain. Il me fallait revêtir quelque chose de plus couvrant pour ne pas avoir affaire aux services de protection de l'enfance! Zou! Un caleçon, un pantalon par-ci, un T-shirt par là, et me voilà parti les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

" - Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

\- Oh, pour ce midi rien de bien élaboré... Il ne reste plus grand chose, aussi bien dans les placard que dans le frigo.

\- Merde! Les courses! J'ai complètement oublié!

\- C'est pas grave Vinny, on va se faire des pâtes. Les courses nous occuperont cette après-midi comme ça!

\- Ouiii! Des pâtes! Est-ce qu'il y a celles en forme de papillons?!

\- Tu as de la chance bonhomme, il n'en reste qu'un paquet!

\- Bon les hommes, vous me mettez la table le temps que je fasse cuire les pâtes, interdiction de tourner autout du feu Rodrigue, compris?

\- Oui maman! "

Sur ces mots, Rodrigue et moi sommes partis mettre la table comme convenu et après nous avons fini dans le canapé devant la télé. Je zappai jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne d'infos en continu.

" - _Fredéric Ernst, propriétaire du restaurant familial le Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a été reconnu coupable du viol d'une jeune fille, alors âgé de 15 ans lors des faits. Son fils Julian Bisham, est aujourd'hui recherché par la police pour meurtres, tentatives de meurtres et séquestration. Cet individu est dangereux, si vous le croisez, prévenez la police. Surtout n'agissez pas seul. La police n'a pas pu nous communiquer plus d'éléments sur l'affaire, nous vous tiendrons informer, lorsque nous en saurons davantage. C'était Erine Cr... -_ je coupai la télé.

\- Vince? Pourquoi t'es en colère contre la télé?

\- Pour rien bonhomme... Pour rien... - je lui caressai la tête pour le rassurer, mais en réalité c'est moi qui en avait besoin.

\- À table!

\- Ouiii! "

Rodrigue, fila vers son assiette. Mary le servit. En un instant, le simple fait d'avoir allumé ce téléviseur venait de rompre mon apaisement. Bisham n'attendait que ça, faire parler de lui. Traîner Fred dans la boue. Lui, son restaurant, tout ce qu'il avait construit... Mary me lança un regard inquiet, je lui souris. Le repas fut des plus calmes, seuls Mary et Rodrigue parlèrent. Moi je fixai la lettre laissée sur le bar. Je ne savais plus si je voulais l'ouvrir où non, j'avais peur de ce qui s'y trouvait. Les derniers mots de haine de mon ami pour l'avoir abandonner dans une telle situation? Non, je n'avais pas besoin de ça! Je quittai la table sous les yeux inquiets de Mary et me saisi de la lettre. Le sang séché dessus me donna un haut-le-coeur, pour ne pas inquiéter Mary davantage, je partis m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil au salon. Je sortis la lettre de sa pochette et la déplia. D'autres goutelettes rouges m'y attendaient... Je commençai alors la lecture...

 _Vincent,_

 _Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas regretté ce que j'ai fais à cette pauvre Caren. J'ai été stupide et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même._

 _Je sais que je dois aujourd'hui être un être ignoble à tes yeux et tu as toutes les raions de le penser. Mais je tenais tout de même à ce que tu saches à quel point tu as été un ami formidable toutes ces années, je t'en prie ne culpabilise pas sur mon acte. C'est ma décision et la conséquence de mes actes, pas des tiens._

 _Je n'avais pas l'intention de me rendre, alors plutôt que de perdre un ami et la chance de voir Terry grandir dans une famille heureuse, j'ai préféré l'option que tu connais._

 _Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans Terry et Eyleen partie pourquoi ne pas la rejoindre?_

 _Je sais qu'avec toi Terry sera entre de bonnes mains. Oui je sais tu as toujours eu peur d'être père, mais souviens-toi la première qu'Eyleen te l'as mise dans les bras, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais tu étais si calme qu'elle s'endormie dans tes bras peu de temps après. Elle savait déjà, sur qui elle pouvait compter cette petite._

 _Je voulais également te confier autre chose. Mon affaire. Tu trouveras les papiers dans mon bureau, tout te désigne comme le propriétaire à ma mort. Je sais à quel point tu as investis d'énergie dedans, il est normal qu'elle te revienne après tout._

 _J'imagine qu'à l'annonce de ma mort, les médias vont se ruer sur l'affaire et salir ma réputation ainsi que celle du restaurant..._

 _Mais j'ai toute confiance en toi pour leur prouver qu'ils ont tort. Cet endroit doit rester un lieu magique où les enfants pourront continuer de rêver hors des dires des adultes._

 _Pour finir, merci Vince pour ta confiance, jusqu'au bout... Que j'ai finalement trahie._

 _Adieu mon frère._

Ce con je vous jures... Même après sa mort il continue de me faire chialer! Mary s'approcha de moi, elle vit quelques larmes qui vinrent entâcher à leur tour la lettre. Rodrigue vint s'asseoir auprès de moi et se caler contre mon épaule. Mary passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'y embrassa. J'avais beau rester droit, le regard dans le vide, les larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Fred venait de me confier les deux choses les plus chères à son coeur...


	8. Chapitre 8 - You Missed Me?

**CHAPITRE 8: YOU MISSED ME?**

Comment faire pour reprendre le restaurant sans risquer d'exposer ma famille? Là était la question qui me torturait l'esprit depuis la lecture de cette foutue lettre. Mary était partie faire les courses et Rodrigue était à la sieste. De mon côté je tournais comme un lion en cage dans la maison. Comment?! Oui, en effet ce resto comptait énormément pour moi, mais le risque était trop grand. Je ne voulais pas les exposer... Et surtout ne pas les inquiéter... Je n'étais sûr de rien, mais je sentai que Bisham n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Et si je suivai son raisonnement, pour parvenir à ses fins, il s'en prendrait à eux. Et ça je ne pouvais me l'imaginer.

Pour me changer les idées, je décidai d'aller faire un tour à l'atelier. Bricoler allait me changer les idées. Arrivé en bas, j'eus la surprise de trouver la porte ouverte. Le verrou avait été forcé à envoir les traces de coups et les pièces au sol. Sur mes gardes, je reculai d'un pas avant de faire demi-tour en direction de la maison, histoire de m'armer. Enfin c'est ce que je comptais faire plutôt. Surgirent de la pénombre deux mains qui m'entraînèrent de dos vers l'intérieur. Un rire résonna, la porte claqua. Cette voix je commençai à la connaître.

" - Mon Vinny... C'est bien comme ça qu'elle t'appelle Pru-pru? - il plaqua son couteau glacé sous ma gorge.

\- Comment t'es arrivé là?!

\- Chut... Tu n'es pas content de me revoir? Oh... Tu me déçois, moi qui ai fais tant d'efforts pour te retrouver! Et une fois que j'y suis arrivé! Quelle surprise, je tombe sur un jeune père de famille! Accompagnée d'une ravissante rouquine! Mais ma parole c'est Noël!

\- Laisses-les! Ils n'ont rien à voir la-dedans! - je tentai de m'extirper mais il colla le tranchant sur ma gorge.

\- Comment as-tu fait? Après la chute! J'étais persuadé que tu t'étais briser la nuque!

\- Et bien... J'ai eu de la chance! C'est vrai je suis resté sonné un p'tit moment, mais je vous ai retrouvés chez Fred... Tu devrais faire plus attention au contenu de ton coffre des fois...

\- Alors c'était toi?! La serrure, l'enjoliveur?!

\- Et oui! Tu m'as abandonné sur le parking de ce foutu hôpital! C'est pas très gentil ça...

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé?!

\- Hum... C'est vrai que sur ce coup je ne suis pas peu fier de moi... Cette voiture, ce n'est pas la tienne, n'est-ce pas? À moins que Rosie ne sois ton petit nom pour aller jouer le tapin au coin de la rue?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?!

\- À elle? Rien, je t'assure! Comme je disais, j'ai trouvé le permis de cette brave dame dans la boîte à gants. Par chance, ce coffre communique avec l'habitacle et mince comme je suis, j'ai pu m'y faufiler et farfouiller à mon gré.

\- Accouches!

\- Et c'est moi qui racontes! Je disais... Ah oui! Donc, je suis tombé sur ce permis, loin d'être intéressant, du loins c'est ce que je pensais. Je sortis alors de cette foutue bagnole afin de partir à la recherche, quand sur ma route, une enseigne m'interpella!

\- Ne me dis pas...

\- Et si! La roseraie de Rosie!

\- Enfoiré! - je tentai de me débattre mais la lame me rappela à l'ordre.

\- Chut... Tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle... Je reprends mon récit si tu me le permets. Je me suis donc présenté à cette gentille dame comme étant l'un de tes collègues de travail. Je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin d'un document que tu avais malencontreusement emmené chez toi après le travail.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que Rosie à gober ça?!

\- C'est ça le hic! Elle avait vu clair dans mon jeu alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la menacer...

\- Tu vas me le payer!

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne lui ai rien fait de mal... Juste un petit cou sur le crâne pour l'envoyer dormir deux ou trois heures, le temps de fouiner chez elle. Et là, bingo! Ton adresse! Mon jour de chance! Et c'est ainsi que je pus mettre la main sur le petit chaperon violet... Et maintenant, si tu me présentais à ta petite famille?

\- Va crever!

\- Mauvaise réponse! - il retira le couteau et me fit tourner sur moi-même avant de me retrouver face à lui, la pointe du couteau appuyée sous mes côtes - Tu sais Vinny... Je ne suis pas jaloux! Je pourrais très bien partager ton petit cul avec cette charmante créature à la chevelure flamboyante...

\- Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas? Tu ne peux rien faire! Tu es ma proie, je peux faire de toi tout ce que je souhaite! Comme le ferais un marionnettiste avec ses pantins...

\- Tu as déjà réussi avec Fred p'tit enculé! Ca ne t'as pas suffit?!

\- Je dois bien l'avouer, je ne m'attendais à une si grande réussite! Un véritable coup de maître! Et je dois bien t'accorder la majeure partie du mérite! Tu m'as été d'une grande aide en le poussant à s'éclater la cervelle! Un vrai mélo-drame!

\- Fermes-là! - je tentai de le repousser mais la pointe de la lame me rappela à l'ordre.

\- Tu vois! Tu sais qui est en position de faiblesse! C'est bien de le reconnaître... - il appuya et remue légèrement du bout de la lame, jusqu'à déchirer une petite partie de mon T-shirt - Hum... Je donnerais cher pour voir ce qui se trouve en-dessous... Tu permets? - d'un coup sec, il le déchira laissant la trace de sa lame sur ma peau maintenant mise à nue - Mazette! Elle en a de la chance ta rousse! Regardez-moi ces pecs! Ces abdos! - il s'avança maintenant sa lame sur mon coeur - Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à en profiter... "

S'en était de trop! D'un geste rapide de la main je fis voler le couteau et bondis sur lui les mains sur sa gorge. Il se débatttait comme un diable. D'un coup de pied énergique dans le ventre il parvint à se dégager de mon emprise. Le souffle coupé, je mis un temps avant de réaliser qu'il se tenait maintenant derrière moi. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de ma gorge. Le sang me montait à la tête, je faillis m'évanouir.

" - Oh non ma p'tite pune, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi! "

Il me releva avant de m'envoyer dans le mur. Dans le choc, je m'éclatai l'arcade droite. Lui revint à la charge, de nouveau son couteau entre les mains. J'eus à peine le temps d'esquiver l'attaque que le couteau se planta dans le mur. Ses yeux luisaient de rage et son visage arborait un sourire diabolique. Il riait aux éclats à chaque tentative de me planter son couteau dans les chairs. Tout à coup la lame atteint mon avant-bras droit avant de se planter dans le mur. J'hurlai de douleur. Lui riait toujours et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. La main toujours sur le manche de sa lame, il commença à la faire tourner dans mes chairs. Je la sentit même effleurer l'os. La douleur était intenable. Il en profita pour m'asséner un dernier coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui acheva mon équilibre. À genoux au sol, mon bras entravé par l'énorme couteau de boucher planté dans le mur. Il s'agenouilla à ma hauteur et approcha son visage du mien.

" - Hum... C'est fou comme la douleur te va si bien... -je lui crachai au visage - On fait sa farouche?! Très bien! "

Il me mit un coup de boule qui me déstabilisa, mais pas autant que son baiser. Je m'efforçai de me dégager mais à chaque mouvement de tête, cet enfoiré torturait mon avant-bras de sa lame. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en arréter là! Heureusement, malgré moi, je lui mordis la langue si violemment qu'il se retira immédiatement, lui et sa lame. La douleur lui donna des vertiges. Une fois redressé, je l'envoyai valser contre la table de l'atelier d'un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Je me saisis d'une hache et m'apprétai à lui donner le coup de grâce quand ce dernier eu la bonne idée de m'envoyer un niveau en pleine tête. Le choc fut si violent que tout autour de moi me parut disparaître dans un grand flou. J'entendis la porte de l'atelier battre, un faisceau de lumière apparu dans mon flou. Il s'était enfui! Ne parvenant pas à retrouver une vision claire, je me fiai à la lumière que laissait entrevoir la porte ouverte. Elle s'intensifia d'un coup, j'étais sûrement dehors. Il m'attendait. Je ne pus l'esquiver, la lame s'enfonça dans mon dos, puis plus rien. La sensantion de chuter lourdement au sol.

Un crissement de pneus, un sirène, puis une autre, des cris, des voix. Je les reconnurent et pourtant, impossible de leur répondre. Impossible de bouger le moindre muscle, tout semblait n'être qu'un vacarme incessant, désirant me tenir éveiller. Puis plus rien. Le néant le plus total. Je ne ressentai plus la moindre sensation. Comme si j'étais hors de mon corps. Plus la moindre douleur. Je me souviens encore de cette sensation... Sur le coup, je crus que c'était la fin, je venais de mourir. Mais ça c'était avant qu'un bon coup d'électrochoc ne me ramène à la douloureuse réalité. J'étais bien vivant, mais salement amoché. Le goût du sang dans ma bouche, les ambulanciers affairés avec leurs éléctrochocs. D'un mouvement incontrôlé de tête, je scrutai l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Pas la moindre trace de Mary. J'avais pourtant entendu sa voix lorsque j'étais allongé sur le sol. Je cherchais désespérément sa présence, en vain. Un dernier électrochoc et je perdis de nouveau connaissance.

À mon réveil, j'étais dans une salle. Où étais Mary? Je priai pour que Julian ne leur soit pas tombé dessus... Je regardai mon bras, il était bandé d'une sacrée épaisseur. Même chose pour le ventre, à la moindre respiration je sentai les fils tirés sur mes chairs. La tête n'en parlons pas. Le niveau m'avait réouvert la plaie de l'autre jour et mon arcade droite avait elle aussi bien morflée... Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Mary n'était pas là... Ce devait-être la salle de réveil. Le tuyau enfoncé dans ma gorge aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Pour faire entendre au personnel que j'étais réveillé, je commençai à retirer l'affreux tuyau qui irritait ma gorge puis les diverses aiguilles qu'ils m'avaient si gentiment enfoncées dans la peau. J'avais une sainte horreur de ces conneries! Les machines autour de moi se mirent à biper dans tous les sens. Un infirmière commença à me hurler dessus et me remit ces affreuses aiguilles dans le corps. Elle me fit signe d'attendre et que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher pour me ramener dans ma chambre. Pas trop tôt! Je détestais les hôpitaux, plus vite j'étais dans ma chambre, plus vite j'étais près de la sortie. Après dix bonnes minutes d'attentes, deux infirmiers m'emmenèrent dans mon lit jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Mary était là, c'était bien elle que j'avais entendu malgré les sirènes. Rodrigue sur ses genoux ils lisaient un livre pour enfant. Une fois les infirmiers partis, elle posa Rodrigue sur le fauteuil et s'approcha de moi.

" - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Julian, il m'a retrouvé. Il m'est tombé dessus quandje suis descendue à l'atelier.

\- Comment a-t'il réussi à nous retrouver?! Ce type est un grand malade!

\- Si ça ne t'embête pas on parlera de tout ça plus tard. - je lui montrai Rodrigue - Comment va Rosie?!

\- Comment sais-tu que... Attends! Ne me dis pas que...

\- Si, si, c'est lui... C'est comme ça qu'il m'a retrouvé... Alors comment va-t'elle?

\- Elle est encore sous le choc mais elle s'en tire bien. Une grosse bosse sur le crâne, rien de plus. À voir dans quel état tu es, elle a eu de la chance...

\- Ca tu peux le dire... Ils ne l'ont pas rattrapé?

\- Non, il a réussi à s'enfuir... Vince, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? On ne peut pas rester à la mercie de ce psychopathe! Il t'a retrouvé une fois, il va revenir...

\- Je ne le laisserais pas vous approcher crois-moi...

\- Mais Vincent! Regardes-toi! Tu espères me rassurer dans cet état!

\- On va trouver une solution ne t'en fais pas... - quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez! Smith et Diederick entrèrent, le doc fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Bailey! Mon vieux! J'en ai marre de vous voir dans mon hôpital! Dès que je vous rafistole vous trouvez moyen de vous enfuir et de revenir deux jours plus tard encore plus mal en point! Smith, vous n'auriez pas de quoi le menotter à son lit par hasard?!

\- Pas sur moi non, désolé doc! Elles sont au poignets de quelqu'un qui les mérite.

\- Inspecteur! Vous l'avez eu?!

\- Oui, il était retourné chercher des documents et de l'argent chez votre ami. Il devait être certain de t'avoir achevé...

\- Merci, merci infniment inspecteur...

\- Nous allons informer votre filleule de son arrestation, avec un peu de chance la pauvre gosse se remettra plus vite, sachant qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre de lui.

\- Merci...

\- Bon je vais vous laisser, je vous tiens informer de l'évolution de l'affaire. Doc. - il porta la main à sa casquette.

\- Inspecteur.

\- Bailey. - même mouvement que le précédent.

\- Au revoir inspecteur. - il se tourna vers Mary et le petit.

\- Mary, bonhomme. Faîtes attention à vous maintenant... - il tourna les talons et sorti de la chambre.

\- Bon maintenant que Smith est parti! À nous deux mon vieux! Alors vous avez: une arcade en miettes, une lésion crânienne, une lésion du brachio radial et du fléchisseur radial du carpe ainsi que des arrachements osseux du cubitus et du radius! Et pour finir en beauté l'éclatement de votre rein droit! Alors, qui dit mieux?!

\- Ca va doc... C'est pas de ma faute...

\- Je sais bien mais le fait est que vous êtes de retour dans mon hôpital... Ca commence à faire beaucoup de fois en peu de temps. Je vous en prie Bailey. Faîtes attention, on a failli vous perdre dans l'ambulance. Vous étiez mort pendant une minute trente, vous vous rendez compte?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester ici, aussi longtemps que je l'ai décidé; est-ce que c'est bien clair?!

\- Parfaitement clair.

\- Très bien. Je vous en ai mis pour une semaine. Vous allez rester ici bien sagement et ne pas commencer à retirer vos perfusions.

\- J'ai horreur des aiguilles doc, comprenez-moi!

\- Vous voyez cette poche là-haut?

\- Heu... Oui.

\- Elle contient de la morphine, c'est ce produit qui vous empêche de geindre et d'hurler à la mort tant vos blessures sont douloureuses! Alors arrêtez de faire l'enfant!

\- Ahah! Vince se fait gronder! - Mary ria, le doc aussi.

\- Exactement! Bon sur ce je vous laisse j'ai d'autres patients à voir! Ciao la compagnie! - Rodrigue lui fit au revoir de la main.

\- Ciao doc! "

Mary et Rodrigue passèrent la fin de la soirée avec moi. Quand sonna l'heure de fin de visite, ce fut dur. Rodrigue ne voulait pas partir, et moi je voulais qu'ils restent. Les savoir seuls à la maison, malgré l'arrestation de l'autre taré ne me rassurait pas. Une semain entière coincé dans cet hosto... Ca promettait d'être long!


	9. Chapitre 9 - Sweet Night

**CHAPITRE 9: SWEET NIGHT**

La semaine passée à l'hôpital fut d'un ennui mortel, malgré les visites de Mary et Rosie. En revanche, je pris conscience d'une chose. Mary, Rodrigue. Rosie. Mary, Rodrigue... Je n'avais plus personne hormis eux. Les récents évènements semblaient avoir créé une barrière entre moi et le monde. Mes anciens collègues n'avaient plus donner signe de vie depuis un sacré moment et j'avais un restaurant à remonter. Sans eux je ne pouvais y arriver, Fred en avait licencié la plupart mais aux vues des derniers éléments de l'enquête, il semblait que Julian faisait chanter son père. Le resto n'avait aucunes raisons de tourner aussi mal en si peu de temps. En effet, l'argent des caisses disparaissait dans les poches de ce minable... Smith avait remit à Mary l'argent ainsi que les documents avec lesquels Julian prévoyait de s'enfuir. Avec un peu de chance, j'allais pouvoir reconstituer l'équipe... Enfin, si eux voulaient bien revenir après avoir appris pour Fred... À la fin de cette longue semaine, Rosie vint me chercher, après une longue conversation entre elle et Diederick à propos du repos qu'il me conseillait et dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler, nous quitâmes finalement les lieux, pour mon plus grand bonheur! Rosie me fit la morale à nouveau sur mon repos... Je l'écoutai d'une oreille. Comme toujours depuis l'enfance lorsqu'elle me faisait la morale! Arrivés à la maison, elle me fit signe de rentrer, elle avait quelque chose à sortir du coffre. Sans me poser de questions, je montai. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir que Mary m'ouvrit la porte, radieuse.

" - Surprise! Bon retour à la maison mon chéri! "

Une avalanche de confettis et de langues de belle-mère m'assaillirent de toutes part. Ils étaient tous là! Toute l'équipe du resto au complet, même Sam, Betty, Edemond, Jeff et David, pourtant furieux contre moi lors de notre dernière rencontre. Si je m'y attendais!

" - C'est Mary qui a tout organisé, toute la semaine nos téléphones n'ont pas cessé de sonner! - s'exclama Betty.

\- Oui! Et puis on s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait pas te laisser reprendre le resto tout seul! - l'interrompis Sam

\- Surtout après ce qui s'est passé! Dis-donc! Il t'a salement amoché l'autre salopard! - s'exclama Dave.

\- Ca tu l'as dis...

\- Aller rentre, c'est chez toi ici tout de même!

\- Est-ce qu'un beau jeune homme musclé pourrait venir m'aider! - Jeff se proposa le premier.

\- J'arrive Ma'am Rosie! "

À l'intérieur, toute la maison était décorée, Mary avait dû se donner un mal fou pour tout organiser et faire garder le secret au petit. Certes le doc m'avait prescrit du repos mais j'avais bien le droit à une petite fête pour mon retour. Rosie et Jeff réapparurent dans le salon, les bras chargés d'un énorme gâteau. La fête battait son plein lorsque Dave me prit à part.

" - Comme c'est toi le nouveau boss, on a tous retrouvé nos places non?

\- J'ai bien envie de te dire oui mais pas au même salaire... Julian a réussi à écouler une bonne partie de l'argent qui aurait du servir à vous payer...

\- Si ce n'est que ça! Merci mec! On va assurer pour remonter le resto, je te jures!

\- Je n'en doutes pas!

\- Ah oui j'allais oublier! On a ramené Freddy et sa clique chez toi. On est en plein dans les travaux là-bas, ils nous génaient plus qu'autre chose alors pour ne pas les abimer Jeff et moi les avons foutu dans ton atelier. Ils y seront mieux que dans la poussière!

\- Ca marche, pas de soucis. "

Dave, était visiblement bien éméché, mais de les voir tous réunis ici, me réchauffait le coeur. La Freddy's family était de nouveau au complet. Enfin, presque... Sans Fred, rien n'était pareil, eux semblait déjà l'avoir oublié, sûrement à cause de son passé récemment révélé par les médias... J'avais de la peine de voir que toutes ces belles années passées tous ensembles, avaient été balayées par ces derniers évènements. Arrivés en fin de soirée, les invités partirent un à un, de mon côté j'étais épuisé et heureux de voir le calme revenir à la maison. Calés sur le canapé avec Rodrigue, il regardait mon carnet à dessin, tandis que Mary et Rosiese chargeaient de mettre les invités à la porte. Une fois tout le monde dehors, elles vinrent nous rejoindre.

" - Alors, content?

\- Très, merci vous trois.

\- On compte sur toi pour te ménager mon Vinny, ce n'est pas parce que tu es maintenant le gérant d'une entreprise que tu dois négliger ta santé!

\- Oui tatie...

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de lui Rosie, ne vous en faîtes pas!

\- Je te fais confiance ma grande!

\- Dis tatie? Excuse-moi, sans mes emmerdes tu n'aurais jamais eu affaire à ce tordu...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute... À moi d'être plus prudente à l'avenir, et puis maintenant il est derrière les barreaux! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on risque!

\- C'est vrai...

\- Bon sur ce les enfants! Ce soir c'est tatie aux fourneaux, accompagnée de mon apprenti cuisinier! Tu viens Rodrigue?

\- Ouiii!

\- Rosie, je peux peut-être vous aider?

\- Non, toi tu restes avec ton homme ma chérie, je m'occupe de tout ce soir!

\- Merci tatie! T'es au top!

\- Je sais! "

Mary et moi sommes restés assis dans le canapé du salon. Elle aussi se mit à feuilleter le carnet. Elle s'arrêta sur le nouveau design de Foxy.

" - Hé beh, notre bon vieux Foxy a sacrément changé!

\- Oui, il faut parfois faire des concessions. Si on veut faire revenir les familles, on a intérêt à écouter les parents...

\- C'est marrant, ces couleurs j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vues quelque part...

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, sur une photo... Attends bouge pas je crois savoir laquelle! - elle partit chercher un cadre sur la cheminée - Owh! Comme c'est chou...

\- Montres moi ça. - elle me tendit la photo - La peluche! Ca me revient maintenant!

\- C'est adorable, ton nouveau Foxy devrait beaucoup leur plaire...

\- J'aimerais déjà qu'il lui plaise à elle... "

Cette photo datait de la naissance de Terry. La première fois que je l'ai tenue dans mes bras. On voyait tout de suite à ma tête, à quel point j'étais rassuré! Elle serrait sa petite peluche rose et blanche de ses minuscules mains. Où était-elle? Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle était trop loin de moi pour aller bien. J'avais tout à lui offrir, un toit, une famille. La vie qu'elle méritait, et pourtant, on la retenait loin de moi. J'en étais malade...

" - Hey, Vinny... Ca va?

\- Pardon, un moment d'égarement...

\- Tu penses à Terry?

\- Oui... Je ne sais pas où elle est, je ne sais pas quand elle nous rejoindra ni comment elle va... Tout ça me rend malade!

\- Elle sera bientôt avec nous, j'en suis sûre... En revanche, il faudrait que l'on trouve une solution pour sa chambre. Il n'y a que la nôtre et celle de Rodrigue.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je pense que pendant un temps il devront partager la même chambre. J'échangerais le lit actuel par deux lits enfants, cette chambre est assez grande pour qu'ils puissent se supporter pendant un temps les deux-là, tu ne penses pas?

\- Oui je pense, et puis un peu de compagnie ne leur fera pas de mal aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre.

\- Je m'en chargerais dans la semaine.

\- Tu as oublier, il faut que tu penses à te reposer!

\- Oui... Bon on laisse ça pour le moment. - je partis reposer la photo.

\- Bon je vais aller mettre la table moi!

\- Attends je viens t'aider. - j'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une cuillère en bois pleine de sauce pointait en ma direction.

\- Toi c'est popotin sur canapé jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

\- Tatie!

\- Y'a pas de tatie qui tienne! On t'appellera pour manger, toi tu te reposes. Je préfères que tu le fasses tant que je suis là, car je suis sûre qu'à mon départ tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête!

\- T'as pas tort, bon vous m'appelez quand c'est bon hein? Moi je vais en bas!

\- Dans l'atelier?! Mais tu écoutes quand on te parle?!

\- Relax, je vais juste jeter un oeil aux anima's! "

Je pris une veste et sorti. Il commençait à faire frisquet dehors, heureusement, l'atelier avait un système de chauffage, certes archaïque mais bien sympa. Une fois en bas, j'aperçus une tâche sombre au sol, à la sortie de l'atelier. C'était à cet endroit... Là, au sol, à me vider de mon sang, laissé pour mort que je failli trépasser. Cette marque provoqua en moi une sensation de malaise, je m'approchai pour mieux la voir. Malgré les multiples tentatives visibles pour la faire disparaître, elle était toujours là, une semaine après. Elle semblait me narguer, comme pour me rappeler que j'avais échoué à tenir ma famille éloignée de toutes ces histoires... Les mains tremblantes, je cherchai désespérément mon paquet de blondes. D'un tapotement sous le fonde du paquet, j'en sortis une et la portai à ma bouche. À la recherche d'un briquet, visiblement absent de mes poches, je repris le chemin de l'atelier. J'y gardai toujours un briquet ou une boîte d'allumettes. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allumai la lampe et me dirigeai sur le plan de travail à la recherche d'un briquet. Je me saisi de l'un d'entre eux, apparemment il m'en restait plus d'un. Ma clope allumée, je me retournai sous le regard des animatronics. Visiblement, ils avaient été coupés de toute alimentation et vidés de leur batterie. Mes gros bébés de métal étaient tous là, ils étaient tous légèrement poussiéreux. Je m'emparai alors d'un chiffon afin de les époussiérer un à un. Mon bras me faisait toujours aussi mal mais cela m'était égal, j'étais heureux de retrouver mes vrais compagnons de travail... Je dus me faufiler entre eux pour pouvoir atteindre les Golden. Ils remuèrent pas mal de souvenirs ceux-là... C'était avec Fred que je les avais conçus... Et maintenant il ne restait plus que moi. Je finis de les époussiérer en me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour remonter son affaire. Une fois propres, je fis le tour de l'atelier. Le trou dans le mur était toujours là, le revêtement en platre toujours tâché de sang. J'allais devoir trouver quelque chose pour cacher ça, mais pas ce soir... C'est à ce moment que Mary m'appela pour les rejoindre. Je m'empressai d'écraser ma cigarette dans un cendrier qui traînait par là pour les retrouver. Je coupai la lumière et le chauffage.

" - Bonne nuit les gars!

\- Hu-hu! Bonne nuit Vince! "

Freddy n'était visiblement pas à la fin de sa batterie! Je verrouillai la porte et remontai, heureux. Les avoir revus me rendait confiant en l'avenir. Avec eux, nous allions faire de grandes choses. Le Freddy Fazbear's Pizza allait marquer l'histoire, c'était certain! Si j'avais su... De nouveau au chaud à la maison, je retirai ma veste et me laissai porter jusqu'à la salle à manger par les bonnes odeurs de cuisine maison.

" - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

\- Lasagnes maison à la Rosie! - Rosie arriva les bras chargés d'un grand plat fumant.

\- On en a pour combien de temps avec tout ça?!

\- Oh c'est l'histoire de deux ou trois jours ça! Comme ça pas besoin de vous fatiguer à faire la popote! Passez moi vos assiettes mes loulous, attention c'est très chaud! "

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, un vrai repas de famille comme je n'en avais plus fait depuis des années! J'étais heureux, eux aussi visiblement. Rosie coucha le petit en fin de soirée, et partit aux alentours de 22h. Mary et moi sommes restés un bon moment dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Un pur moment de calme, rien que pour nous deux. Elle bailla puis se leva. Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre, je m'exécutai et elle m'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'avais lu dans son regard ce qu'elle voulait. Son sourire malicieux l'avait trahie. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle verrouilla la porte. J'entourai sa taille et laissai mes mains vagabonder sur son corps afin de lui retirer ses vêtements dissimulant la beauté de son corps parfait. Et puis ce fut mon tour, ma chemise, ma ceinture, mon pantalon, tout y passa... Elle nous fit couler un bon bain bien chaud, mais à l'atmosphère torride de la pièce, c'était bien superflu. Elle s'y plongea la première et me fit signe de la rejoindre, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Je m'assis derrière elle, l'entourant de mes bras, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur lancinante dans le bras droit me rappelle à l'odre. S'en étant aperçue, elle le prit et le guida vers son sein gauche...

" - C'est plus confortable déjà...

\- Hum... Ca oui... "

Elle passa sa main gauche dans ma chevelure tandis que la droite caressait ma cuisse droite. Elle laissa alors sa tête basculer en arrière les yeux fermés. Je pris sa bouche pour échanger un long baiser... Je rêvais d'un pareil moment depuis longtemps, un moment de pur plaisir et de pure douceur... Après un bon moment à se nettoyer, et à se masser, nous sortîmes enfin. Afin de continuer ça, dans un endroit plus confortable... Elle dans une pauvre petite serviette qui dévoilait bien 80% de son corps et moi dans la mienne, une fois dans la chambre, nous ne fûmes pas longs à nous en débarasser. Nos deux corps encore humides, l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, s'enlacèrent. Ses mains sur mon torse, mon bas ventre, dans mes cheveux, sur mon membre, toutes ses caresses n'étaient que divines souffrances. Mes diverses blessures se refaisaient sentir, mais sur l'instant cela m'était bien égal. Des jours que je rêvais de pouvoir à nouveau aimer cette femme comme il se devait. Mes mains parcourèrent son cou, ses épaules, ses seins, ses hanches, ses fesses... Tout son corps vibrait sous mes caresses. Lorsque mon membre vint la pénétrer, une vive douleur du côté de mon rein perforé m'arracha un râle de de souffrance mêlé à un plaisir intense. La douleur était là, c'était indéniable mais le plaisir était mille fois plus prenant. À son tour, elle prit le rythme de mes assauts, son souffle chaud et ses râles de plaisir dans mon cou me firent tressaillirent, jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles sensations... Elle était la femme, l'unique, pour laquelle je vibrerais toute ma vie. Son étreinte se faisait plus forte à mesure de mes assauts, ses ongles plantés dans mon dos, ses cuisses refermées sur moi, je fis durer l'acte autant qu'il me fut possible. Dans un ultime cri d'extase je me retirai de ma partenaire... Épuisé, je roulai sur le côté... Elle vint se blottir contre moi, nos deux corps encore haletants et transpirants elle vint me caresser le cou, je me tournai vers elle.

" - Tu es sûre que le bain était nécessaire? À nous voir, il serait bon d'y retourner...

\- Hum... Bonne idée... Pourquoi pas demain?

\- Content de l'entendre...

\- J'espère juste que le petit n'a rien entendu...

\- Oh merde! "

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle vint m'embrasser, avant de s'endormir, visiblement elle aussi épuisée de nos ébats. Mais son sourire en diasait long, elle aussi avait attendu ce moment... Je la pris dans mes bras, remontai les couvertures sur nous avant de m'endormir, sa tête calée dans le creux de mon cou...


	10. Chapitre 10 - New Departure

**CHAPITRE 10: NEW DEPARTURE**

" - Maman! Vince! Debout! Debout! J'ai faim "

Rodrigue venait d'entrer dans la chambre, quand tout me revint. La porte! On ne l'avait pas verrouillée la veille! Lui commençait à tirer sur les couvertures, Mary toujours endormie n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. De mon côté je luttai pour garder autant de couverture que possible pour nous couvrir. Manque de chance lui prenait ça pour un jeu.

" - Hé bonhomme! T'as finis oui?

\- Hum... Vinny... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Maman! - il se jeta sur sa mère lâchant les couvertures que je m'empressai de rabattre sur nous.

\- Comment ça va mon bébé? Bien dormi?

\- Oui! J'ai faim!

\- Et bien on va aller manger! Tu me passes mon peignoir mon chou? - le petit se leva et le lui rapporta - Tu peux rester te reposer le temps qu'on prépare le petit déj' mon Vinny.

\- Génial! "

En partant elle me fit un clin d'oeil et se mit à rire. En y repensant, la scène était comique. Une fois seul, je me rendis compte de mon ridicule. Mains repliés sur le torse, accrochées fermement aux couvertures comme si je cherchais à dissimuler une poitrine inexistante. Oui, j'avais l'air d'un con! On aurait dit une gamine surprise au lit avec son petit copain par ses parents... Je ne pus retenir un fou rire avant de partir à la recherche d'un caleçon. Une fois prêt je passai devant le miroir afin d'examiner mes blessures. L'entaille au sommet de mon crâne ne me faisait plus grand mal. Je me débarassai alors du foutu bandage et rassemblai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Mon bras et mon rein me faisaient moins souffrir qu'avant, néanmoins, leurs bandages étaient à changer. J'esquissai un sourire à l'idée de voir ma petite infirmière personnelle à l'oeuvre...

" Vinny! C'est prêt! Bouge tes fesses si tu as faim! - je sortis de la chambre en me trémoussant.

\- Comme ça?!

\- Ahaha! T'es bête! Fais attention tu risques de craquer tes sutures!

\- Mais non! Aller tu viens bonhomme on va manger!

\- Ouiii! Je peux manger sur tes genoux? - je m'assis.

\- Viens-là bonhomme! Et renverse pas ton chocolat sur moi!

\- Ouais! - il me grimpa sur les genoux.

\- Owh! Comme vous êtes chous! Il faut que je vous prenne en photo!

\- Y'a un vieux Polaroid qui traîne dans le tiroir là-bas.

\- Oui! Je l'ai! Aller, dîtes cheese!

\- Cheese! - l'appareil émit un bruit, puis la photo en sortit - Regardez comme vous êtes beaux tous les deux! - elle nous montra la photo.

\- Accroche là au frigo, on ira acheter un cadre plus tard. Aller Rodrigue manges.

\- Oui papa! "

À ces dernières paroles j'eus un frisson, "papa". Mary le vit parfaitement et me fit un grand sourire avant de le faire disparaître dans sa tasse de café. Soudain le téléphone sonna. Mary me fit signe de ne pas bouger et s'en saisit:

" - Allo?

\- ...

\- Oh! Oui je vous le passe! Vince, c'est pour toi... "

Elle fit signe à Rodrigue de quitter mes genoux. Le petit ne se fit pas prier et alla rejoindre sa mère qui me tendait l'appareil. Je le saisit suspicieux...

" Allo?

\- _Bailey! Smith à l'appareil!_

\- Oh! Inspecteur, du nouveau?

\- _Avez-vous une chambre de libre chez vous?_

\- Attendez! Ne me dîtes pas que...

 _\- Et si! Votre filleule est prête à vous rejoindre! Elle vous attend à l'hôpital, je suis avec elle._

\- Oh merci! Merci! Je pars de suite!

\- _Je n'en attendais pas moins!_ " - je lâchai le combiné avant de prendre Mary et Rodrigue dans mes bras, fou de joie.

\- La famille s'aggrandit! Je vais aller chercher Terry!

\- Mon chéri c'est formidable!

\- Maman, c'est qui Terry?

\- C'est... - Mary me fixa comme pour que je réponde.

\- C'est ma filleule. Elle va venir vivre avec nous. Tu es content?

\- J'ai peur... Et si elle m'aime pas? - sa mère le rassura.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri... Terry est une gentille petite fille... - je renchérit.

\- En plus il me semble que vous avez le même âge! Je pourrais vous emmener jouer au parc!

\- Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le parc!

\- On change tous d'avis non?

\- Vince a raison mon chéri! Elle sera comme ta soeur, tu n'es pas content?

\- Si!

\- Alors je fonce la chercher! Je me dépêche! "

Je partis enfiler une veste, leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dehors. Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre. Faute de voiture je commençai le trajet à pied, quand un taxi m'interpella:

" - Hé! Besoin d'un taxi jeune homme?!

\- Mr Schmidt!

\- Allez-y! Montez! Je n'ai pas de courses de prévues ce matin!

\- C'est gentil! Mais je ne crois pas avoir assez pour vous payer celle-ci!

\- Ca fait rien! Montez on s'arrangera! - je m'engouffrai dans le taxi.

\- Merci! C'est vraiment sympa!

\- Vous allez où comme ça! Vous avez l'air sacrément content!

\- Je vais à l'hôpital, chercher ma filleule...

\- Oh... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à cette petite pour y atterir? - cette phrase remua pas mal de souvenirs.

\- J'ai pas su la protéger.

\- Je sens que le sujet est délicat. Veuillez m'excuser, je suis un peu bourru. Mon fils me le répète tout le temps!

\- Non ça va, ne vous en faîtes pas! L'essentiel c'est qu'elle rentre à la maison!

\- Vous avez raison! Plus que quelques mètres et nous serons à l'hôpital. Je vous y attendrais, la course est pour moi, histoire que votre petite rentre au plus vite.

\- Merci, je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour nous... - il leva sa casquette et me fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Et nous y voilà! Je vous attends sur le parking là-bas!

\- Merci beaucoup! On fait vite! "

Je me ruais vers les portes de l'hôpital, mon coeur battait à tout rompre, j'étais extrêmement nerveux. Je redoutais l'accueil de Terry mais j'étais fou de joie à l'idée de pouvoir lui offrir une famille. Je franchis les portes, mes tripes nouées quand Smith me fit signe de sa main libre, l'autre étant occupée par la main d'une ravissante fillette à la chevelure de corneille.

" - Terry! "

Fou de joie j'accouru dans sa direction mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'espérais. Elle se réfugia derrière les jambes du vieux Smith et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Dépité, j'approchai Smith:

" - Je croyais qu'elle était prête à nous rejoindre...

\- C'est le cas... Miss? Tu le reconnais? C'est Vincent, ton parrain? Tu m'en as parlé rappelles toi... C'est lui qui t'a offert ta chère peluche, tu te souviens? C'est ce que tu m'as dis hier...

\- Je veux papa... - elle sanglotait

\- Terry... Viens ma puce... S'il te plaît... - elle refusa et continua de se cacher le visage

\- Désolée Bailey... Elle était prête ce matin... - je m'accroupis faisant abstraction de la douleur

\- Terry... Je suis là... N'aies plus peur... Je serais toujours là pour toi chérie... - les mains glissèrent de son visage et elle se jeta dans mes bras faisant tomber sa peluche

\- J'veux plus être toute seule avec les docteurs!

\- C'est promis... On rentre... Merci Smith... "

Il me sourit et repartit dans un autre couloir de l'hôpital. Je pris Terry dans mes bras et lui rendit sa peluche. Schmidt nous attendait bien sur le parking et ni une ni deux, nous grimpèrent dans le taxi direction la maison. Je remerciai une nouvelle fois le vieux Schmidt et prit le chemin de la maison. Mary nous ouvrit et je déposa Terry au sol:

" - Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi, ma puce... - elle me regarda apeurée

\- Il est où le méchant?

\- En prison... Tu es en sécurité avec nous... - je désigne Mary - Alors elle c'est Mary, c'est ma compagne... Elle est très gentille, elle s'occuperatrès bien de toi je te le promets. - Mary lui sourit et s'accroupit

\- Elle est très mignonne ta peluche...

\- C'est mon cadeau, tu l'auras pas. - Mary éclata de rire

\- Je ne vais pas te la voler c'est promis! Tu permets que je te présente un grand timide? "

Mary l'entraîna dans la chambre de Rodrigue. Soulagée qu'elle soit enfin parmi nous je m'effondrai dans le canapé. Toute cette angoisse m'avait épuisé. Soudain tout se mit à tourner autour de moi, de nouveaux des flashs et ces remontées de bile. Je basculai du canapé et m'écroula au sol, tout était flou et soudain un violent flash du visage de cette ordure de Bisham. Je vomis toute la bile que je pus avant de me sentir tiré puis de nouveau allongé. Lorsque je repris mes esprits je vis le visage de Mary inquiet, penché au-dessus du mien.

" - Vinny... Comment tu te sens?

\- Vaseux... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? - les enfants étaient à côté d'elle

\- Je t'ai retrouvé pris de spasmes sur le tapis, tu vomissais... Je crois que tu n'aurais pas du sortir aussi vite...

\- Je vais bien... - les mots sonnaient faux

\- Vincent... Tu vas mourir? - je me tournai vers le porteur de la question

\- Il en faut plus pour me tuer bonhomme...

\- Si tu meurs, je vais encore être toute seule! - Terry tremblait

\- Hé... On se calme... Je suis juste très fatigué...

\- Justement tu vas aller te reposer mon amour... - elle me releva, m'entraîna jusqu'à notre chambre et m'allongea sur notre lit - Je ne veux plus te voir debout jusqu'à nouvel ordre...

\- Oui madame... "

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que je me sentis partir, complètement épuisé. Et je laissais Mary seule avec deux enfants à gérer, quel père exemplaire! Mais mon état m'inquiétait et elle aussi visiblement. Mon corps ne parvenait plus à encaisser aussi bien qu'avant. Ces flashs, ces spasmes, je les connaissais. Je pensais qu'ils ne seraient que de passage mais ils étaient bel et bien toujours présents. Et Bisham avec. Cette enflure était pourtant derrière les barreaux, mais son souvenir me revenait encore... Et encore... Pourquoi?! Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, la reprise du restaurant, ma nouvelle vie... J'étais comme dépassé, mon corps ne me suivait plus, j'avais besoin de repos... Beaucoup de repos...

À l'heure du déjeûner, Mary vint me voir avec les enfants. Ils m'avaient préparer mon repas et avaient insisté pour que je ne quitte pas mon lit. J'ai obéi, contraint par ma douleur au ventre. Après les spasmes, mes sutures ont souffert. J'étais tellement épuisé que je ne parvenais plus à rechigner. Lorsque Mary appela un médecin, je ne parvins même pas à la convaincre d'y renoncer. Ca me rendait malade... Moi qui leur avait promis de les protéger, je ne tenais plus debout. Certes, il n'y avait plus de danger, mais je restais sur mes gardes. Ne serait-ce que les protéger des commérages... Les enfants restèrent auprès de moi le temps que Mary soit au téléphone. D'un côté un adorable garçonnet et de l'autre une ravissante fillette... Leurs mirettes vissées sur moi, visiblement inquiets me rendaient d'un triste. À leurs âges, on sourit, on ne s'inquiète pas... Ces deux là avaient visiblement perdu leur innocence... Désespéré devant ces visages tristes je leur fit une grimace. L'effet fut des plus délicieux, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ces rires d'enfants m'auraient autrefois rendu hystérique, mais ces rires là m'apaisaient. C'était si bon de voir leurs mines tristes s'illuminer. Je comprenais à cet instant, à quel point j'avais été idiot de détester ces rires auparavant... Je donnerais tout pour ces mêmes rires aujourd'hui...


End file.
